Ascending Darkness
by HarryEstel
Summary: NOT SLASH, AU! Voldemort. One simple name. One name that sends chills down every witch and wizard’s back and just so happens to be the wizarding world’s worst nightmare come to life. A name, that everyone thought to be dead. Now, that is no longer so.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do not own, never have, never will. Damn pity though! This is for my own enjoyment as well as that of my readers and I am making zero profit.

A/N: First off, my sincere apologies for this. This story is a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Legend of the Phoenix. I had the most terrible writer block for it and when I reread it myself, I found I really didn't like where it was heading. Now, this story will not be exactly the same although there will be some scenes that you will find familiar if you have read Legend. I am so sorry about all of this but I really didn't like how the other story was going. For this story, I promise you I will update at least once a month. Thank you all!

It was a dark and stormy day, which suited Remus Lupin just fine. The weather fitted his mood just perfectly. He was in no mood for the bright, cheerful summer sun. No, the darkness and the rain suited him far better.

When he had woken up that morning, he had actually been annoyed by the rain. Remus had planned to tend to his garden, but mother nature was taking care of that herself. His plans for the day had been ruined.

It wasn't until he got the Daily Prophet that morning that he suddenly didn't mind the weather. The headline of the news nearly made his heart stop beating. There, in big bold letters, it said HOGWARTS TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION DEAD UPON COMPLETION OF THE LAST TASK.

For a full minute, the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. The first thing that jumped to his mind was that Harry had been killed, until he realized that the paper hadn't said which Hogwarts Champion.

As time jumped back into motion, Remus frantically grasped the newspaper and scanned the article for the name of the dead champion. When Remus finally found the name, he immediately sighed in relief. The boy who had died was the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory.

He did feel guilty about being relieved that it was Cedric who had died, but he was only to glad that it hadn't been Harry. How had Cedric been killed though? And what of Harry? The article didn't mention the cause of death, it only stated that there had been a tragic incident.

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily and noticed with a growing sense of dismay, that is was only nine in the morning. Today would have the makings of a long day, he just knew it.

Remus had been quite correct, it had been an especially long day. The rain didn't stop pouring down for a second, and his mood had only gotten darker with the day.

Thoughts of Harry and what had happened in the Third and final task tormented him. He wanted answers but he knew that he would just have to wait patiently like everyone else.

A crash of thunder boomed through his cottage, making Remus jump. It sounded like the storm was right on top of him! Ignoring the storm, he poured himself a cup of tea, only to jump out of his skin when thunder boomed again, this time, accompanied by someone banging on his door.

He cursed silently as the tea burned him from where he spilled it, and hurried to the door. It was probably some poor soul who had gotten caught in the storm.

When he opened the door though, he couldn't see anyone in the inky blackness.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" he questioned.

He was just about to shut the door when something large and heavy pounced on him and pinned him to the floor.

Remus stiffened and discreetly tried to raise his wand, until the thing that had attacked him, licked him. A flash of lightning revealed that the huge thing pinning him down was none other than Sirius in his animagus form.

"Padfoot!" Remus groaned. "Get off!"

Padfoot barked and licked Remus once more before bounding off the poor werewolf.

Once the door was shut, Remus whirled around and glared at Sirius. "Sirius, that is disgusting! Why do you insist on doing that?"

"Oh, because I can and I know it will gross you out," Sirius said with a smirk, after he had returned to his human form.

Remus gave up trying to be serious and laughed along with Sirius. "All right, all right. You really have to stop popping up like that out of no where. You scarred me half to death!"

"Oh you know you love me Moony," Sirius teased as he embraced Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes but hugged Sirius back. "What are you doing here though Sirius? I thought Dumbledore told you to lie low?"

Sirius's expression suddenly became very grim. "Circumstances have changed Moony. Have you seen today's paper?"

"Yes, it's been eating away at me all day. That poor boy! Still, I'm just relieved that it wasn't Harry," Remus said.

Sirius scowled and started pacing up and down. "You don't know the half of it Remus. I think that it was Cedric who got the better end of the deal. Harry, Merlin only knows what he is going through."

Remus's eyes widened. "What! Cedric is dead Sirius! How can Harry be worse off than Cedric?"

"Cedric died a quick and painless death. Harry was left with the aftermath," Sirius said wearily as he sat down next to Remus.

"How do you know how Cedric died? The papers didn't say anything," Remus said worriedly. How did Sirius know all of this?

"I know because I was there when Harry explained what happened. Good god Remus, hasn't he been through enough in his life! Why did this have to be added on top of everything!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus felt his heart jump into his throat at Sirius's words. Harry so far had had a terrible life. Between losing his parents, being raised by those abominable muggles, not to mention being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What more could there possibly be?" he asked hoarsely.

"Much more than you can imagine. Far worse than even I thought possible," Sirius said darkly. "Cedric was murdered in cold blood in front of his eyes Remus. Right in front of him!"

"What! Murdered! By whom?! Why?" Remus asked wide eyed.

"That my friend, is the worst part. He was murdered by Wormtail, on the order of Voldemort," Sirius said bitterly.

Remus nearly fell off the couch in shock and horror. "Voldemort?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Voldemort. The cup was a portkey. Harry and Cedric had decided to take it together and they were transported to a graveyard. Wormtail killed Cedric nearly a second after they had arrived, and bound Harry to a tombstone," Sirius said, recalling his own horror as he had heard Harry's chilling tale.

"My god," Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded sadly in agreement. "It gets worse though Moony. Wormtail used Harry's blood and somehow returned Voldemort to his former strength."

"Then the Order," Remus started to say.

"Yes, the Order has been recalled, which is one of the reasons I am here," Sirius said.

"My god. What about Harry! What happened to Harry!" Remus asked.

Sirius's eyes hardened in anger. "The bastard tortured him Remus. Harry got away though, thanks to Prior Incatatem. Dumbledore can explain it better than I can."

Remus was shaken. Voldemort had risen once more. It seemed like a nightmare come true. And once again it seemed, Harry was in the middle of everything. He could only imagine how Harry felt. "Thank goodness he's going straight to the Burrow with Molly. Merlin knows he's going to need all the support he can get."

Sirius scowled darkly and put his face in his hands. "I wish that was so Moony. God I wish that was so."

"No! He wouldn't! Not after..." Remus said incredulously.

"Oh but he would Moony. The blood protection at Privet Drive is why he has to go back there every summer. If you ask me though, he would be safer anywhere but at the Dursley's. You remember what Lily had to say about her sister," Sirius said.

"Yes, and none of it was good," Remus said grimly. "How soon can we get him out of there?"

"Albus said it would only be a month before we could go retrieve him. Maybe, Molly can pick him up right before his birthday! I'm sure he would appreciate that!" Sirius said.

Remus scowled. "That's one month too long, but it's better than the whole summer I suppose."

"Yes, yes it is. I just hope the Dursley's don't give Harry any grief," Sirius said quietly.

Remus nodded in fervent agreement before falling silent. Both men knew that the possibility of the Dursley's being sympathetic to Harry were slim to none.

Silently, they both stared out the window and watched the storm, their thoughts revolving around the boy who had stolen their hearts from the moment he had been born.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Shhhhh! I shouldn't be here. I'm in my school's computer lab supposed to be working on my government project. I already finished it though, so, here I am! I hope everyon enjoys this chapter! Thanks!

Remus and Sirius weren't the only two people who were thinking about Harry. Two weeks later at the Burrow, both Molly and Arthur Weasley were talking quietly in the kitchen. The topic of their conversation was, of course, Harry.

Arthur watched placidly as Molly stalked up and down the kitchen in obvious anger. To say that Molly was enraged with Dumbledore was the understatement of the century. Enraged didn't even begin to cover how angry she was with the wizened old Professor.

"Honestly Arthur! What was that man thinking! Harry needs to be with the people who love and understand him! The Dursley's don't understand him at all!" Molly ranted.

"I couldn't agree more with you Molly," Arthur said quietly. "I met them last summer, remember? I had hoped that Ron and the twins had exaggerated about the Dursley's dislike of Harry. That illusion of mine was shattered when I picked Harry up. The Dursley's don't care about him one bit."

"Which is precisely my point! Harry needs to be with us! We know what he has been through!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know, believe me I know. Which is why I have never been gladder in my life to see a piece of paper," Arthur said, a grin threatening to break through his serious expression.

Molly looked at him as though he had finally lost his mind. "Arthur dear, since when have you ever been glad to receive paperwork?"

"Since this afternoon. This came today," he said grinning while placing a piece of parchment on the table ever so carefully.

Molly stopped her pacing and came over to the table. "What is it Arthur?" she asked, not daring to believe that it might be what she had been waiting for almost three years.

"It is the official approval of the courts for us to become Harry's guardians. All we have to do is get the Dursley's signatures and their approval. I doubt that will be hard at all," Arthur said joyously.

Molly squealed and embraced her husband. Finally, after nearly of three years of trying, their efforts had paid off. Harry would become one of their own officially.

"There is one problem Molly," Arthur warned her.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Professor Dumbledore. He may not want Harry removed from his Aunt's house. Something to do with the protection of her blood because she's Lily's sister," Arthur said.

"Arthur, I don't give a damn if Petunia's blood protects Harry from You-Know-Who. He's not safe there from his relatives. What good is the blood protection if his own relatives mistreat him?" Molly said furiously.

Arthur smiled and kissed his wife. "I was hoping that you would say that. I have the utmost respect for Albus, but I don't think that he knows what is going on in that house. We will be doing this without his permission, but frankly, we don't need it. The courts have already approved it and that's all we need."

"Oh Arthur! I can't wait to tell everyone else! When can we go and get Harry?" Molly exclaimed.

"As soon as we get the Dursley's to sign the papers. In other words, when ever we can get to Surrey," he said happily.

Molly hugged and kissed him again. "Let's go tell the children! They'll be so excited! I just hope Harry would like us to be his guardians."

"Don't worry dear. After all, he's a Weasley already. It just wasn't official till now," Arthur said with a smile.

Molly clapped her hands excitedly before hollering for her children to get down into the kitchen.

The twins, Ron, and Ginny made their way down the stairs noisily, and hastily assembled in the kitchen. They were surprised when they didn't see Bill, Charlie, or Percy. They had thought for sure from their mother's tone of voice that their elder brothers had come home.

Molly saw their expressions and smiled gently. "No, I'm sorry, your brothers aren't home yet. They should be here within the next couple of days though."

"Then what did you call us down here for mum?" Ginny asked.

"Your father and I wanted to share some news with you," she said mysteriously.

The teenagers looked at one another with confusion. Minutes ago they had heard their mother yelling her head off and now she was positively beaming. Something strange was going on here.

"Now, Bill, Charlie, and Percy already know what is going on and they support this fully. We want to know if you will support as well," Molly said.

"Support what?" the teenagers chorused together.

"Well, for nearly three years now, your mother and I have been looking into what it would take to gain custody over a minor. It's been a difficult process but we finally got the approval of the courts today," Arthur said.

All the teenagers looked at each other with some confusion again. "Mum? Who are we gaining custody over?" Ron asked curiously.

"That, is the best part dears. We have finally gained guardianship over one Harry James Potter," Molly said smiling.

For a moment, there was dead silence, and then the whoops of joy came. "Did you hear that Ginny! Harry is going to be a part of the family for real!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is..."

"Bloody awesome!" Fred and George said.

"Fred! George! Watch your language," their mother scolded them half heartedly.

The twins just grinned and grabbed Ron and Ginny and did a celebration dance.

"When can we go and get him mum?" Ron asked excitedly. He could hardly believe this. One of his most desired dreams was coming true.

"As soon as we can get over to Surrey. Say, tomorrow?" Arthur said.

Everyone exchanged grins. "Can we come!" they all asked together. Arthur frowned in thought. He knew that they would want to come but he wasn't sure if it was that great of an idea. The Dursley's were quite adverse to magical folk and if the whole bunch of them went, they might not sign the guardianship papers.

Molly however saved him from answering the teenagers. "Absolutely not! This house is a catastrophe at the moment! I want the house to look at least semi-presentable for Harry!" she said.

"Oh but mum, Harry's already been here. He knows what this place usually looks like," Ron complained.

"Which is precisely why you will all be cleaning up your rooms so that Harry, for once I might add, can see this house in good condition," Molly said sternly.

The teens grumbled but finally gave in to their mother's demands.

"Good! Now that that's settled, what time will you be going to Surrey Arthur?" Molly asked.

Arthur frowned in thought. "I should probably get there a little after noon. I wouldn't want to startle them to early in the morning."

"Great! Now, let's get to work!" Molly said.

Arthur smiled as his children grumbled but didn't really complain. They were all far to happy that Harry was coming to live with them permanently to really complain about the cleaning. It was more than a fair trade off and they knew that.

This time tomorrow, all the Weasley's would be home. Every single one of them, and it was about time as well.

-

Little did Harry Potter know that as he sweated away in the Dursley's garden the next day that his true family was coming to get him.

It was only two weeks into the summer and it was already one of the most miserable Harry had ever endured. The little prank that Fred and George had played on Dudley had proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Ever since he had returned from Hogwarts, the Dursley's had given him nothing but grief. From Aunt Petunia, he got a list of chores as long as his arm. Dudley constantly tormented him about his nightmares, which Dudley would hear at night. Vernon however, was the worst of the three.

As long as Harry could remember, his Uncle had always abused him physically and mentally. The physical abuse had stopped after he had received his Hogwarts letter, but not the mental abuse.

That however, had changed this summer. The first thing that Vernon had done when they had gotten back from the train station was to punch Harry hard in the ribs and stomach. Things had finally gone back to way they had been before Hogwarts, and it was not for the better.

Every day, Harry would do his chores, get little to no food, get beaten where it was not obvious by Vernon, and then go to bed only to see Cedric die repeatedly in his dreams.

All in all, this was the worst summer he had ever experienced by far.

Harry sighed as he took in the garden. With all the rain they had been having, weeds had popped up everywhere. As such, every day he had been outside pulling the weeds up, no matter what the weather.

Today though, he had at last gotten a break. The sun was shining and it was actually pleasant out for once.

As he worked on the weeds, he didn't think anything of a car pulling up in front of the house. Throughout the summer many of Vernon's clients had visited for one reason or another.

Thus, he was very surprised when someone called his name. "Harry?" he heard a familiar voice say.

Harry looked up and much to his surprise and delight he saw Mr. Weasley standing in front of him. "Mr.Weasley! I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my Uncle's clients."

"No harm done Harry. What are you doing there Harry?" he asked, seeing the pile of plants that Harry had pulled up.

"Oh, I was just weeding Aunt Petunia's garden. With all the rain we've been having they have been sprouting like crazy," Harry said, hiding a wince as his ribs throbbed from his motions.

"Oh! That makes sense. Tell me, are the Dursley's here?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, they're inside eating lunch," Harry said.

"I see," Arthur said, trying to hide his growing dismay. Harry looked quite the sight, covered from head to toe with dirt and skinnier than ever. Molly would not be pleased with that at all.

Seeing Harry here weeding the garden while his so called family ate lunch further reassured him that they had made the right choice in gaining custody over Harry. This maltreatment had to end.

"Well come on then, let's go and see them shall we?" Arthur said, holding out a hand to hoist Harry up.

"We?" Harry asked as he accepted the hoist.

"Yes we Harry. There is much that we have to discuss with the Dursley, and if it interrupts their lunch, so be it," Arthur said.

Harry was going to suggest that they wait until after the Dursley's had finished their lunch, but one look at Mr. Weasley's unusually determined face led Harry not to say anything.

With one arm around Harry's shoulder, Mr. Weasley led Harry back into the house where the confrontation with the unsuspecting Dursley's was about to begin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Once in the kitchen, Harry led the way to the kitchen silently. He knew this was not going to be pretty at all.

With one arm around Harry's shoulder, Arthur led them into the kitchen. The Dursley's took no notice of him however. They were far to engaged with Vernon's "fascinating" discussion about drills and Gunnings.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat a few times before the Dursley's turned around and looked at him.

The reaction was immediate. As one, they all jumped up with Petunia behind Vernon, and Dudley hiding behind his mother.

"BOY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FREAKS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!" Vernon yelled.

Harry winced at his Uncle's words. That had not been the smartest thing to say in front of Mr. Weasley. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley's eyes became as cold as steel as he appraised the Dursley's. If he didn't do something soon, someone could get hurt, and it would more than likely be him.

"Please, Uncle, I didn't know he was coming by today. I would have warned you otherwise," Harry pleaded softly.

"I am sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I have important business to discuss, with all of you," Arthur said.

"Whatever it is, we want no part in it. Particularly if it has to do with you and your freaky kind," Petunia huffed.

Mr. Weasley buried his rage at those words and through gritted teeth, began to speak. "Oh I would beg to differ Mrs. Dursley. You see, the business that I am here for has to do with your nephew, who is very much your business."

"Not if I had had it my way," Vernon muttered under his breathe.

Both Harry and Mr. Weasley had heard what the obese man had said, although neither said anything about it. Harry, being far to used to it for him to be bothered anymore, and Mr. Weasley didn't because he was trying desperately to get the Dursley's to sign the papers. He would deal with Vernon's comment later.

"Please, why don't we all go sit down in the living room?" he asked as politely as he could under the circumstances.

Reluctantly, the Dursley's did as he suggested, but only because he was a fully trained wizard, which Arthur knew perfectly well.

"Well, not that we're all here, let's get started," he said.

"Ah! Boy! Go to your room! What do you think your doing sitting around and listening to our conversations!" Petunia said shrilly.

Harry hung his head in shame. "Yes Aunt Petunia," he said softly as he started to get up.

Arthur forced him to stay sitting down though. "I had thought I had made myself clear earlier. This discussion involves Harry," he said icily.

The Dursley's looked at him as it to say 'so what?'

Resisting the urge to curse them into a thousand bits, Arthur tried to start up the conversation again. "All right, look. I'm going to be perfectly blunt here so forgive me. You don't want Harry, right?" he asked.

"Right!" Vernon exclaimed.

Harry looked down at his so called family's words. He had of course always known that they hated him, but it was another thing completely for someone in the Wizarding world to know about it.

"Very well. I have a very simple offer for you. We want Harry, you don't. If you sign these papers, you'll never have to see him again," Mr. Weasley said.

Both Harry and the Dursley's looked at Mr. Weasley with shock, but for very different reasons.

"Harry, Molly and I have always considered you to be family and we wanted to make that official. Here I have guardianship papers from the court with their approval for Molly and I to become your foster parents, that is, if you want us to be," Arthur said nervously.

Throughout Mr. Weasley's speech, Harry's mouth had dropped open more and more. He pinched himself hard to make sure this wasn't a dream. At last! All his dreams were coming true!

"I'd love to Mr. Weasley," Harry said shyly. "That is, if you really want to. I would understand perfectly if you decided you didn't want to."

"No Harry, we are certain. The entire family is certain. All you have to do is sign your name here, and the Dursley's here," Arthur said.

Both Harry and the Dursley's eagerly signed. Everyone was getting what they wanted.

"Thank you all very much for your time. I'll just help Harry pack and then we shall be on our way," Arthur stated.

The Dursley's nodded and flew back into the kitchen in order to avoid the two wizards

Arthur laughed once they had gone. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected it to. Sorry for the shock there Harry, but we didn't want to tell you earlier in case the courts didn't approve."

"No, no, it's fine!" Harry said still in shock about everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes.

Arthur smiled. Harry was obviously overwhelmed. "Come on then. Let's get you all packed up. I know a lot of people back at a certain place who are dying to see you."

For the first time since summer break had started, Harry smiled a real smile. At last, he was going home.

It didn't take long at all to pack Harry's things. Nearly everything was in Harry's trunk anyway, which he had never been able to unpack since Vernon had shoved it in the cupboard the second he had returned to Privet Drive.

Once he had his stuff together, Harry headed for the door while Mr. Weasley went back into the kitchen for a moment.

"Pardon my intrusion again, but wouldn't you like to say goodbye to your nephew?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Vernon glared at him. "And why would we want to say goodbye to that menace?" he growled.

"He's been nothing but trouble since the day we took him in," Petunia sniffed disdainfully.

Mr. Weasley eyed them all with hard eyes. "I see. Well, so long, for now."

The Dursley's didn't hear his implied threat though. They were far to busy celebrating that they had gotten rid of the freak at long last!

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that," Harry said softly as Mr. Weasley came back to the door.

Arthur eyed the poor boy sorrowfully. How in the name of Merlin had Harry come out so good in a home like this one? "Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, the Dursley's should be the ones apologizing to you."

Clearly this was quite the new concept for Harry judging by his wide eyes. Arthur knew that he and Molly had their work cut out for them in terms of healing all the emotional damage that Harry had sustained over the years. He didn't mind one bit though. Harry was their son, and family always helped family, period.

"Come Harry, let's get going. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get home before the sun sets so you can squeeze in game of Quidditch with the boys."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of Quidditch and hurried to the car. "How long will it take us to get there?"

"Oh, two, three hours at the most. Possibly shorter depending upon traffic," Arthur said.

Harry nodded and after having put his trunk in the car with Mr. Weasley's help, he climbed into the back seat.

As soon as Arthur was sure that everything was in, he pulled out of the driveway and drove away from Privet Drive for the last time ever.

Harry could barely recall the last time he had felt so happy. At long last, Privet Drive was in his past, a past, he would never have to revisit.

Fate, however, was not known for being nice. Unknown to Harry, Privet Drive would become a very large part of his future, unwillingly or not. Destiny and fate could and would indeed be cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there! Sorry about the lack of A/N's up until now. My computer has really not liked me and I have only just convinced it to cooperate. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They seriously make my day if not my whole week! As promised, here is Chapter Four! Enjoy!

While Harry and Arthur were in transit to the Burrow, Bill, Charlie, and Percy came home to find their house bustling with more activity than usual, which was saying quite a bit.

Grabbing a hold of Ginny, they found out that since the previous evening, their mother had had everyone cleaning the house from top to bottom. Nothing under the beds, or shoved in the closets, but for once, everything was actually put away.

The only room that had really remained untouched was Fred and George's room for fear that someone might set something off. Fred and George did indeed help clean, but they left their room alone. Besides, they wanted Harry to see the new products they had invented with the money he had given them.

"I'll ask again," Charlie said shaking his head in confusion as he helped Ron with cleaning his room. "Why are we cleaning the house from top to bottom?"

Ron looked up from under the bed where he was removing a large stack of socks. "What? You don't know? I thought that Ginny would have told you."

"All she had time to tell us was that we were supposed to help out with cleaning the entire house. She was about to tell me why when mum appeared and shoved a mop at me," Charlie said, looking over his shoulder as though his mother was there with another cleaning device.

"Yeah, well, now you now how the rest of us feel. We've been doing this since last night!" Ron complained.

"Could you just tell me why we are doing this Ron?" Charlie said.

"I'd like to know the same thing. No one is saying anything and it's driving me mad!" Bill said coming into the room, with Percy right behind him.

"Indeed, I do hope that there is a very good reason behind this. Mum isn't normally this insane about chores," Percy said with a grimace.

Ron just smiled at his older brothers. "Sorry guys, if the others aren't telling you, then I won't either. I think mum wants it to be a surprise for you three."

Bill, Charlie, and Percy all rolled their eyes and glared at Ron. "Fine then, we'll just get Ginny to tell us. We're her favorite brothers after all," Charlie said grinning.

Ron looked at them for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "I would not do that if I were you. You would only get her angry, which as well all know, is not a good idea."

The others winced. Ginny may have been the youngest of them, but she had a set of lungs that rivaled their mothers. It was far better to play it safe then get Gin Gin angry.

"Fine, be that way. We'll find out eventually," Bill grumbled.

"No, I think that you're about to find out now," Ron said looking out the window with glee. "MUM! EVERYONE! THEY'RE HERE!"

As Ron ran out of the room, the others ran towards the window to see what Ron was talking about. All they could see though was their father's new enchanted car. Shrugging, the three of them followed the others out into the yard.

-

Harry watched through the window of the car as the Burrow came into sight. It was just how he had remembered it. Warm, cozy, comforting, and very welcoming. As they got closer, he could see all the Weasley children were outside waiting.

He noticed with some puzzlement that Percy, Charlie, and Bill were scowling at the twins, Ron, and Ginny and absently wondered why. Harry was brought out of his thoughts though when the car stopped.

Arthur smiled at him from the front seat. "Ready Harry?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"All right then. I'll get your luggage, you just go on and greet everyone," Arthur said.

Harry looked at him tentatively. "Are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine Harry. Besides, if you don't get out of the car soon, I think that everyone else will mob my car just in order to get to you!" Arthur said half jokingly. The rest of the family did indeed look about ready to storm the car.

Harry smiled and took a deep breathe before exiting the car. This was it, he had finally come home at long last.

He had barely gotten out of the car before he was mobbed by a sea of red hair.

"Oh Harry! Thank goodness you're here, we have been terribly worried about you! We've been waiting for this day for years now!" Molly said pulling him into a tight embrace.

Harry returned the hug while surprising the urge to moan aloud from the bruises on his chest and back. Vernon had been quite thorough the other night. He refused to dwell on that though. Privet Drive was only a memory which would fade in time.

"Mum? What do you mean we've been waiting for this day for years?" Percy asked looking somewhat puzzled.

"Oh ignore him, Bill, and Charlie, they don't know yet. Welcome to the family mate," Ron said hugging Harry.

The twins and Ginny were not ones to be left out and quickly joined the hug which quickly deteriorated into a massive group hug.

While the teens were hugging and slapping each other on the back, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all turned to their parents with astonishment clearly etched onto their faces.

"What, how? They... they finally approved it?" Bill asked not quite believing what he was witnessing.

"Yes, they did. Harry is ours now, just as he should have been all along," Arthur said, hugging a tearful Molly.

For a few seconds, the three oldest children stared blankly at their parents before whooping and joining the massive group hugging.

"Oi! Let go of him you prats! It's our turn now," Charlie said.

Everyone ignored him though so Bill and Charlie took matters into their own hands. "Accio Harry!" they cried out together.

Before Harry knew what had hit him, he was zooming in the air and flew directly into Bill's chest.

"Gotcha little bro! That's what you are now I hope you realize. You are now officially the youngest male Weasley!" Bill said happily as he danced around still holding onto Harry very tightly.

"And about bloody time too!" Ron exclaimed as he watched his brothers antics with amusement.

"Bill, would you kindly put Harry down? He looks a little green," Percy said fondly.

"Oops, sorry there Harry," Bill apologized.

"No harm done," Harry wheezed as the world spun in circles around him.

"Steady there mate, Bill doesn't realize his own strength sometimes," Ron said laying a steady hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I noticed. So, I heard something about a Quidditch game. Does anyone want to play?" Harry asked.

"AH! Not until you have eaten young man, and that goes for the rest of you as well," Molly said glaring at her brood. "Go on into the kitchen Harry dear, I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy!"

"Welcome home Harry and welcome to the family," Ron whispered as they sat down at the table.

Harry's grin was as wide as the sun it seemed. "I'm home," he whispered happily. "I'm finally home."

-

At Remus Lupin's house, Sirius Black was sitting in the kitchen laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard that tears were falling and he had fallen off his chair.

Remus was watching the whole scene with amusement and a little bit of concern. It was good to see Padfoot laugh again, but what in the name of Merlin could have prompted it? Could Sirius at last have cracked?

"Sirius? Are you done laughing yet? I would really like to know what has you in such a state," Remus said.

"Oh Moony, I know now where those identical twins you and Harry were telling me about get it from," Sirius said, wiping away tears of laughter.

Moony looked at him with surprise. "Do you mean Fred and George?"

"Yes, those two. Ron's older brothers right," Sirius said.

"Yes, what about them?" Remus said, his curiosity sparked despite himself.

"I now know for sure where they got their trouble making streak from. I just received the most interesting letter from Arthur Weasley," Sirius dangled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out Padfoot. How is Arthur just as trouble making as those twins of his?"

"Well my dear Moony, it would appear that Arthur and Molly have finally done the impossible. They have pulled one under Dumbledore's nose. Frankly, I don't blame them. I would have done the same if it wasn't for the fact that I'm a supposed escape convict," Sirius said bitterly.

Now Remus was definitely intrigued. "What did Arthur pull on Albus? I didn't think anything got past that man."

"I didn't either until just now. It would appear that for the past three years, Arthur and Molly have been doing a lot of research and paper work, as well as visiting certain wizarding courts. They have legally gained custody to Harry and are his foster parents!"

Remus's jaw dropped somewhere around ground level as he sank down in a chair next to Sirius. "What! When, how.." he stuttered in shock.

"Albus is going to be furious, but frankly, I don't give a damn. I really don't think he knew what Harry's life at Privet Drive was like. Harry will no longer be returning there however, for good. Arthur got Petunia and Vernon to sign papers transferring their guardianship of Harry over to him and Molly. About damn time to if you ask me," Sirius stated.

"I couldn't agree more, but by Merlin! The wards around the house will fall any day now! If Albus doesn't know about this already, he will when the wards fall," Remus said.

Sirius's eyes shined with anticipation at the thought. "I don't know about you Moony, but I intend to be in Hogwarts when that happens."

Moony's eyes shone as well with mischief. "Oh believe me Padfoot, I shall be there as well. If I know Dumbledore, he will have Arthur and Molly in his office within five minutes of figuring everything out. I very much wish to be present when Molly goes off at him."

"Albus won't be too mad once he understands the reasoning behind what they did. He would never want Harry to suffer any more than he already has. He loves Harry as much as we do," Sirius said seriously.

"I know, but for now, shall we go to Hogwarts Padfoot?" Moony said.

"Why I do believe we should dear old Moony," Sirius said.

The two men laughed as they went to back their belongings for a prolonged stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews! I know that there are not that many right now but even one means a lot to me. So, thank you! A huge thanks to my beta enb2004! Go read her story Acceptance, it's fab! As promised, here is Chapter 5, enjoy!

Two days had passed at the Burrow, and for the first time since the Third-Task, Harry felt happy. He did of course have his moments of depression, namely when he had his nightmares, but he didn't let it get to him. Or so it appeared on the surface anyway.

The dreams truly bothered Harry but he didn't want to talk about them. To talk about then would mean reliving the third-task and that was the last thing he wanted to do. All he wanted right then and there was to be a normal teenage boy for once. For a while, it seemed his wish had come true.

In hindsight, Harry should have realized that it couldn't last. Nothing in his life ever stayed perfect for long. He should have known that this would have been no different.

Ironically, the day everything went to hell had actually started off quite well. That should have been the first clue that everything was about to go wrong.

Harry opened his eyes sleepily and noticed that the sun was just coming up over the mountains. Groaning, he tried to go back to sleep but found he couldn't.

All of those days waking up at the crack of dawn to his Aunt Petunia's shrieks had trained his body to wake up early. He hadn't slept in since he had left Hogwarts. Still though, the day looked to be a beautiful.

From downstairs, he could already smell Molly's cooking. He grinned at that. It had taken him the better part of the last two days to get used to calling Molly and Arthur by their first names.

Grimacing, he rose out of bed, and bit back a moan of pain as his bruised torso and back complained bitterly about the movement. Smelling the delicious food though sent him into motion despite his body's protests, and before he realized it, he was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry! You're up early," Molly said while scrambling some eggs.

"Yep, it must have been your cooking that woke me. It smells so good that I just couldn't resist," Harry said with a smile. Well, it was partially true at any rate.  
Molly beamed at him and immediately served him a large helping of eggs and bacon along with a tall glass of orange juice.

Harry dug in with gusto. He hadn't had much of an appetite since the Third-Task and then with his relatives feeding him, he was quite hungry. Two days at the Burrow had done much to improve his appetite.

Apparently, the smell of Molly's cooking woke up several others in the household as well. Arthur, Ginny and the twins had come down and were gobbling down their food with Harry. Only Ron had yet to make an appearance but Harry knew that Ron would not appear until around 11am or so, without Molly's intervention that was. He estimated that Molly would call for Ron in a few seconds. He was right.

"Ronald Weasley! You get down here and eat breakfast with the rest of your family," Molly shouted.

Seconds later, a sleepy eyed Ron had come down the stairs and sat next to Harry grumbling about mother's who didn't understand the need to sleep in every once and a while.

"What was that Ron," Molly asked sharply.

"Nothing mum," he muttered.

Harry stifled a laugh and put more eggs on his plate. He didn't notice Ron smiling in approval or the other Weasley's happy smiles.

"So, are we going to play Quidditch today?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned. "You bet we are. Charlie, Bill, and Percy are all actually coming by this afternoon. Everyone wants to see Charlie go against you and prove once and for all which of you is the better seeker."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ron! Charlie is excellent! Wood couldn't stop ranting about him and his legendary seeking."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Oliver rants about you now," Fred said.

"It's true mate. We got a letter from him that he's been offered a position with Puddlemore United. He says the seeker they have is nothing compared to you," George said.

Ginny grinned. "Who knows Harry. They maybe coming after you next!"

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Just what I don't need, more publicity."

Ron, Ginny, and the twins exchanged despairing looks. They hadn't meant to remind Harry of his unwanted fame.

"Don't worry about it mate. You still have three years to go before you finish Hogwarts. That's when the teams will really start coming after you," Ron said trying to cheer him up.

It appeared to work as Harry's expression lightened up, much to everyone's relief.

With the prospect of Quidditch in the air, everyone ate all that much faster. Without even thinking about it, Harry began to clear the table until he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Harry dear, you don't have to clear the dishes. I can do that just fine with magic. Why don't you all go on out and play?" Molly said.

Harry flushed and nodded in agreement. Clearing the table was so automatic for him that he hardly ever thought about it. Years of Aunt Petunia's conditioning he supposed.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for? Lets go play some Quidditch before the others get here!" Ron said.

Harry laughed, and joined all the other teens out in the backyard to practice their Quidditch skills.

It turned out to be a very good thing that the kids had gone outside. Not moments after they had left did Professor Dumbledore's face appear in the fire place.

"Molly, Arthur, if I might have a word?" he asked grimly.

Arthur and Molly exchanged glances. This was it. Albus knew that Harry was no longer with his relatives.

"Of course Albus, we'll be right there," Arthur said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared.

Moments later, both Arthur and Molly were in Professor Dumbledore's office along with Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius, Remus, how are you dears?" Molly asked as soon as she saw them. Ever since she had learned of Sirius's false imprisonment, she had made it her goal to see that life was as comfortable for him as possible under the circumstances.

"We're just fine Molly. Arthur, thank you for the letter. I can't tell you how happy I am about all this," Sirius said, eyes sparkling.

"Pardon me, but what is it that you are referring to?" Professor Dumbledore asked, truly curious.

"Just a private matter Albus. Now, what did you call us all here for?" Arthur asked.

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes diminished and he suddenly looked his age. "I have called you here about Harry. As you are all the adults he trusts and looks up too, I feel that you have the right to know that Harry has disappeared from his relatives house."

Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus all looked down and struggled not to grin. It was obvious that Dumbledore had no idea that Harry was at the Burrow.

"I am most concerned that he ran away again. He needs to be returned immediately to Privet Drive before the wards come down. If he is not back there within the next few hours, the blood protection will be useless. Please, if Harry goes to any of you, take him directly back to Privet and then alert me," Dumbledore said gravely.

Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus glanced at one another guiltily. Albus truly did care for Harry and he looked to be very worried about his students safety.

"Ummm, Albus?" Molly started to say but was cut off by what sounded like glass being broken.

Everyone watched with concern as Albus put his face in his hands. "It is done then," he said.

"What is done Albus?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"The blood protection has been broken. Harry can never return there and be safe now," Albus said wearily. "I'm sorry Molly, you were saying before the protection came down?"

Molly looked at Arthur helplessly. Quite suddenly she didn't wish to be the one who told Albus that she and Arthur had adopted Harry.

Arthur took pity on his wife and looked straight at Dumbledore. He didn't regret his decision one bit and if that meant the blood protection around the Dursley's was gone, so be it. Personally, he thought that Harry was in danger from the Dursley's themselves, but as of yet, had no concrete proof.

"Albus, I know that this went against your wishes, but I will tell you now that I do not regret my family's decision one bit. Sirius and Remus agree with us on this. It doesn't matter now anyway," Arthur said.

Albus looked between the two Weasley's and the remaining Marauders with confusion. Something had obviously gone on between them, something that he would not approve of.

"What is it that you speak of Arthur?" he asked calmly.

"For years now, we have gone through the court systems to gain custody of Harry. A few days ago, we finally got the approval and the legal papers were signed immediately. Harry is home at the Burrow, where he belongs, where he's always belonged," Molly said fiercely.

Albus sighed and rubbed his temples. "I knew that this would happen eventually. I did not expect the papers to be legalized without my approval however."

"There are ways around things Albus. You know that better than most," Remus said.

"Yes, yes I do. I wish that you had told me your plans Molly. Harry should not have been removed from the Dursley's, but it is too late now," he said.

"Oh, I disagree Headmaster. Harry should never have been sent to live there in the first place, and one day, I hope you will see that as well," Molly said softly.

"Very well, what is done is done and we must move forward. I shall make preparations to ward the Burrow this afternoon and then have a talk with Harry about all this. Fear not, I am not mad at you. As I said, I just wish that you had consulted me," Albus said sensing the tension in the room.

"All right Albus, but please, don't blame Harry. We never told him that we didn't have your approval. He knew nothing of this up until two days ago," Arthur said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Arthur. Harry has been through far too much in his life. The least I can do is see that some on his childhood is preserved," Albus said. "Come, we should all return to the Burrow now. Sirius, Remus, you are most welcome to join us."

The two Marauders nodded and jumped into the fire place after the headmaster and the Weasley's. Once more, everything was about to change, they just did not know it yet.

The teenagers were all out in the backyard and blissfully unaware about what was taking place at Hogwarts. Ignorance was indeed sometimes bliss.

After they had eaten, they had all grabbed their brooms and started running exercises and just fooling around.

"Oi! Who do I look like, a bludger?" Ron hollered after George had nearly bludgeoned his arm, again.

"Sorry Ron," George called out, not looking very sorry at all.

Harry watched on with amusement as he floated around the yard. He hadn't really taken part in any of the games. It was far too hot out for him and he was feeling more than a little peaky. Not that he would admit that.

Apparently though, he wasn't the only to be feeling the heat.

"Oi you lot! It's far too hot out here to be playing Quidditch, let's go down to the pond," Fred said.

It didn't take much convincing. Everyone was hot and sticky and the pond sounded quite ideal.

"Come on mate, I'll race you over there," Ron said grinning.

"Um Ron, until five seconds ago, I didn't even know that there was a pond here. I have no idea where it is," Harry said grinning.

Ron blinked for a few moments. "Oh, right! Well then, follow me," he said taking off at top speed, for his broom that was.

Harry sighed and resigned himself to following Ron. Pushing himself forward on his firebolt, he easily caught up with Ron, but his body was protesting badly. He was very grateful to see the pond and land on the ground right next to it.

Dismounting off the broom, the world spun around him sickeningly for a moment and was forced to close his eyes in order to keep from being overwhelmed.

"Harry!" Ginny called out in alarm.

Ron spun around just in time to see Harry sway. Swearing, Ron grasped him by the arm to keep him from falling.

"You all right there mate?" Fred asked once Harry seemed steadier on his feet.

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, fine. It's just really hot out here."

The Weasley children looked at Harry with obvious suspicion but didn't say anything. After all, it was quite hot out, unusually so at that.

"Then lucky for you that you've come to the perfect spot!" Ginny said before diving into the water.

Ron and the twins jumped in only seconds later and started splashing around playfully until they noticed that Harry hadn't joined them.

"Harry, aren't you coming in mate?" Fred asked.

"Nah, I'll just stick my feet in," Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry, I know that you're hot. You nearly passed out for Merlin's sake! Don't make us have to push you in here," Ginny said playfully.

Harry still shook his head no. He was wearing a white shirt and if it got wet, they would be able to see his bruises and welts. That was the last thing that Harry wanted them to see, next to Lord Voldemort that was.

"Oh come on Harry," Ron said.

"If you don't, we'll drag you in," the twins warned.

"Guys! Look, I really don't want to and besides, I can't really swim," Harry said with embarrassment.

Everyone looked at him oddly. "Um, Harry, in case you have somehow forgotten, you do recall that you saved me from the bottom of that bloody lake?" Ron questioned.

Harry looked at them with confusion. "Well of course I remember, but I had the gillyweed. Before that, I had never been in a pond or a pool."

"That settles it then. You are going to come in here right now and learn how to swim! Merlin knows we can't let the Daily Prophet get wind of the fact that Boy-Who-Lived doesn't know how to swim," George teased.

Harry rolled his eyes but still steadfastly refused to get in the water. "Oh come on Harry! It will be fun," Ginny said.

"How in the name of Merlin can you take on a Hungarian Horntail but won't get in some shallow water?" Ron asked seriously puzzled.

Harry sighed at their tenacity. Why or why did they have to be so stubborn? "I don't know but I do know that you are not going to push me in!"

"All right, we won't push you in," George said smiling in a way that made Harry very nervous suddenly.

"No, we won't push you, but they will!" Fred crowed.

Before Harry could even turn around, he found himself flung into the water. Thankfully, the pond was shallow and he managed to get his feet under him. Gasping he came up to the sight of Charlie, Bill, and Percy grinning at him from the shore.

If Harry had ever had suspicions about Percy not being like the rest of his family, they were out the door. No, Percy was most certainly like his family, even if he didn't show his troublemaker side all that often.

Harry's musings about Percy were cut short by a horrified gasp. It was only then he remembered his original desire for not wanting to go swimming.

The white shirt he was wearing had become completely see through and the bloody gashes and dark bruises were highly visible.

Harry gulped as he turned around to face the shocked Weasley's. Ron though saved them the problem of an akward silence by summing up their feelings with two words.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm very glad that you are all liking it so far. A huge thank you to my beta enb2004! You rock girl! As promised, here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!

For a moment, there was another akward silence as Harry tried desperatley to come up with a plausible reason for how he looked. Before he could though, Ron and the twins bodily dragged Harry back onto the shore and sat him down when they noticed that Harry was shivering despite the summer heat.

"Bloody hell Harry! What did those bastards do to you?" George hissed.

"Um, it's nothing, just some scrapes and bruises," Harry said looking down in order to avoid eye contact. He knew that he was a miserable liar and that he would be called on it. Still, he had to try! He didn't want everybody to think that he was weak.

Harry felt a hand raise his chin up and he was forced to look up into Bill's concerned eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to lie to us. Did the Dursley's do this to you?" Bill asked.

When it looked as though Harry was going to try to come up with another excuse, when Charlie stepped in.

"Harry, please don't make up excuses for those miserable excuses for human beings. You can tell us the truth Harry. Please, we want to help you," he said.

Harry looked down when Bill released his grasp on his chin. "I don't want to be a bother," he whispered brokenly. His entire life, his "Uncle" had told Harry that if he told anyone about the physical abuse, he would be looked down upon as a bother and a weakling. That was the last thing he wanted the Weasley's to see him as.

"Harry James Potter! You are no bother!" Ginny said fiercely while inwardly cursing the Dursley's for making Harry feel so unwanted and unloved.

"Did they do this to you Harry?" Ron asked gently.

"Yes," Harry whispered, being careful not to look at anyone.

There were soft swears at Harry's admission and mutters about how they should have known. "All right then Harry, let's get you into the house," Bill said helping Harry to his feet.

Harry swayed precariously once on his feet as his vision blacked out. Dimly, he heard someone swear as they steadied him. The injuries he had been hiding for days had finally caught up with him at the worst possible time. Fighting it all the way, Harry sank into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

-

Ron was more than horrified to hear Harry admit that the Dursley's had harmed him. He had always suspected that there was more going on in that household than Harry let on, but he had not expected it to be this bad! None of them had.

Ron watched as Bill helped Harry to his feet, only to gasp in surprise as Harry swayed dangerously.

Bill swore and quickly grasped Harry's arm in order to steady him. Ron and the others hurried over just in time to see Harry's eyes roll back into his head and fall against Bill unconscious.

"Damn!" Ron swore loudly as Harry collapsed.

"He must be worse off than we thought," Percy said softly as he helped Bill gently lower Harry to the ground.

"Let's get him into the house then," George said.

"Ron, run ahead and get Mum and Dad," Fred said.

"They're not home Fred. They left a note saying that they had to go to meeting," Bill said while gently picking Harry up and cradling him in his arms.

The younger Weasley's all swore again. "Ron, go firecall Hermione and Madame Pomfrey. Harry needs a healer and Hermione will have all our heads if we don't tell her what's going on," Charlie said.

Ron paled at the thought of what Hermione would do to him if he kept her in the dark. "Okay, I'll firecall them!"

Without looking back, Ron ran into the house and flung the floo powder into the fireplace. "Hogwarts! Madame Pomfrey's office," Ron shouted as he stuck his head in.

In seconds, Ron's head appeared had appeared in the healing wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" Ron shouted as he didn't see the nurse.

Seconds later a frazzled looking Pomfrey came running out of her office. "Mr. Weasley? What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" she asked.

"Madame Pomfrey, please, you have to help us. Harry's badly injured and just collapsed at the Burrow," Ron said quickly.

The nurse sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, that boy can not keep out of trouble. I'll be there in a few minutes Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded and pulled back his head. Seconds later he contacted Hermione by floo as well. Her house had been connected the day after school let out in case of an emergency. This most certainly qualified.

Ron's head appeared in the fire place at the Grangers, giving Mr. Granger quite the fright. "I'm sorry Mr. Granger! Is Hermione home? I really need to talk to her, it's an emergency."

Mr. Granger just nodded and went to fetch Hermione. He still wasn't used to peoples heads appearing in flames and he doubted he ever would.

A few moments later, Hermione appeared. "Ron? What's wrong? My dad said it was an emergency," she said.

"It is Mione. Harry's hurt, badly. I'll tell you all the details when you get here. I don't know how secure this connection is," Ron said hurriedly.

Hermione frowned but nodded. I'll get all my stuff together and be there within a few minutes."

"Thanks Mione," Ron said very relieved. "Harry is going to need all our help," he said before disappearing and leaving Hermione wondering just what on Earth was going on.

When Ron took his head out of the fire place, he saw that Bill was just placing Harry down on the couch. "How is he?" he asked.

Bill just gave Ron a sad look. "I wish I could say Ron but I'm not a medi-wizard. We need Madame Pomfrey to tell us what's wrong, other than the obvious that is."

Just then the fireplace blazed green and Madame Pomfrey came tumbling out. "Okay, where is he?" she asked.

Ginny just pointed mutely at the couch.

In full nurse mode, she immediately hastened to the couch and shot various, complicated looking spells at Harry. It was easy to tell that she did not like whatever it was that the spells revealed.

"Mr. Weasley! You should have called for me days ago! Some of these injuries are quite serious and days old to boot!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't know about the injuries until about a half an hour ago ma'am," Fred said.

"And Harry has only been here for two days," George said.

Madam Pomfrey turned around to face the Weasley children. "These injuries are certainly more than two days old," she said in a calm voice, too calm. "You know he got these injuries, and I fear, so do I. Tell me anyway though," she demanded.

"Harry only just admitted to being abused, Madam Pomfrey," Percy said shakily. He could hardly believe that Harry had been abused this viscously under their noses all this time.

"So the injuries would indicate," Pomfrey hissed. "The Headmaster needs to be informed. There is no way this poor boy is going back to those abominable so called relatives of his."

"What does the Headmaster need to know about," Hermione coughed from behind them. Like Harry, she had never really mastered the art of flooing.

The Weasley's and Madam Pomfrey all turned around in surprise. "Oh good, I'm glad that you're here Mione," Ron started to say but was cut off by Hermione when she saw Harry.

"Harry! My God, what happened to him?" she asked turning to the Weasley's and Madam Pomfrey.

"It would appear that the Dursley's have been abusing Harry, rather viscously at that," Madam Pomfrey said, her normally kind face showing her extreme anger at the situation.

Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She knew that the Dursley's were terrible but she had not expected this. None of them had.

"Will one of you floo the headmaster while I treat Harry please?" the nurse requested, her total concentration on the poor boy in front of her.

Charlie nodded and was about to put his head in the fireplace when Professor Dumbledore, his mother, father, Sirius, and Remus all stepped out of the fireplace.

"Professor! I was just coming to get you!" Charlie said anxiously. He didn't like the grave expression on his former Headmaster's face.

"Is that so? I was just coming to see Harry. I've been told he is here," he said gravely. This whole situation was just becoming more and more complicated. With the blood protection broken, Merlin only knew what would happen to the poor boy.

"You can't see him right now Albus," Poppy said without looking at the Headmaster.

The others all stopped in their tracks seeing Poppy in the Burrow. "Poppy? What's wrong? Why are you here? Are one of the children hurt?" Molly asked fearfully.

"You could say that," Poppy muttered.

"Poppy, I really must talk to Harry right now," Albus said patiently.

"No Albus, you can't. He's unconscious and will likely remain that way for a good while yet," Poppy said.

The adults in the room paled and rushed towards where Poppy was standing. "What happened to him!" Molly cried out upon seeing Harry's battered body.

"His relatives are what happened," Madame Pomfrey muttered softly.

She didn't mutter it softly enough though. Everyone heard her say it. Albus sat down heavily in the nearest chair while Remus guided Sirius over to the couch before he could collapse onto the floor.

"The Dursley's abused my godson!" Sirius exclaimed, a look in his eye that Hermione and Ron hadn't seen since the Shrieking Shack.

"We had always suspected it. That's why we appealed to the courts for custody of him," Molly said while crying.

"We never suspected that it was this bad though," Arthur said, tears in his own eyes.

"Forgive me Molly. You were quite correct to remove Harry from the Dursley's care. I just wish that I had not been so blind by my hope that Petunia would come to love her sisters son. I should have realized that she never would," Albus said defeatedly.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, Harry really needs to be at Hogwarts where I can treat him properly," Madame Pomfrey said gently. She knew how upset everyone was. Hell, she was too. Right now though, she had a patient to consider. Only when Harry was healed would she allow her anger and sadness to break all the way through.

Everyone nodded and quickly made preparations for an extended stay at Hogwarts. It was going to be a very long summer, they could see that already.

-

Upon returning to Hogwarts and seeing to it that Harry was being well cared for, Albus Dumbledore had returned to his office. He had failed Harry in more ways than he had thought possible. Minerva had been right. He never should have left Harry with those people.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said wearily.

"Albus? What is all the commotion? I could have sworn I saw the Weasley twins sneaking into one of the bathrooms and I know I heard Poppy ranting."

Albus smiled at the mention of the twins sneaking into one of the bathrooms. He had quite the good inkling of what they were going to do, but he wouldn't stop it. Everyone would need a good laugh in the coming days.

"Ah Minerva. As to the Weasley twins sneaking into one of the bathrooms, I wouldn't put it past them. As to Poppy's ranting, that is something I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

Minerva sat down heavily. "Then the Weasley twins are here! Why in the name of Merlin are they here? In the summer!" she said somewhat hysterically. While she loved the twins, and in fact, all of her lions, the twins pranks were enough to frighten even the most courageous person.

"They are here because Harry is here," Albus said wearily, recalling the injuries that Harry had.

Minerva was instantly alert. "Harry? Why is he here? Was he attacked? Why weren't we notified!"

"Yes, he was attacked, but not by Voldemort," Albus said, a dangerous edge creeping into his voice.

"Then by who?" Minerva asked puzzled.

"The Dursley's," he said angrily.

For a moment, Minerva gaped at the Headmaster before standing up and ranting about good for nothing muggles for a full five minutes.

"Why did we never check on him Albus? I should have at least! I told you myself that they were the worst sort of muggles, and still I never checked on Harry!" she said near tears.

"It's not your fault Minerva but mine and mine alone. Thankfully, the Weasley's have gained custody of Harry with the Dursley's permission. Harry will never have to return to the Dursley's. I will find a way to invoke the blood magic protection somehow," Albus said.

"It is not your fault Albus any more than it is mine. More importantly thought, where is Harry now?" Minerva asked.

"In the hospital wing, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. I take it you would like to go down and wait with the Weasley's?" Dumbledore said more than asked.

"Damn straight," Minerva said already walking out the door.

Albus followed her with an amused smile. It was good to know that somethings would never change.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! I am very relieved that you are all enjoying this so far. Sorry about the late update but my schedule has officially just become hell. Don't worry though, I will keep updating this story, but perhaps not as often as I'd or you'd like. A huge thank you to my beta enb2004! LOVE YOU! If it wasn't for her this fic never would have happened. As promised, here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!

It was a widely known fact that Severus Snape was not a patient man. Many would in fact say he was probably the least most patient man to have ever walked the earth, and they wouldn't be all that far off.

There were a select few people that were more impatient that Severus however, and one of them happened to be standing right in front of the said potion's master.

"Severus, you are late," Voldemort hissed as Snape bowed and kissed the hem of the dark lord's robes.

"I am aware of that my lord, and I implore your forgiveness. I was with Dumbledore when the mark burned," Snape said, knowing that he would not be forgiven. It didn't matter, though. He had to keep up his appearance of the loyal death eater, no matter how much he detested the role he played.

"You are well aware that I do not forgive Severus. Crucio!" Voldemort cackled.

Severus had known this was coming but there truly was no way to brace oneself for the Cruciatus curse. Biting his lip, he fell to the ground as his body shook in agony. Still, he did not allow himself to scream. He would not give that bastard the pleasure.

"Always the silent one Severus. You are indeed the perfect spy. You may stand up now," Voldemort said.

Snape gasped for breathe as he kissed the hems of the dark lord's robes once more. "Thank you master, I deserved to be punished."

"Yes, you did. As for the rest of you," Voldemort said glaring at the cackling Death Eaters. Seeing their master's glare, they immediately became silent and glanced at each other apprehensively. "As for the rest of you, you would do well to learn from Severus's example. He is not weak, unlike many of you," Voldemort said, eyeing Pettigrew in particular.

"We'll do better Master. We live to serve you milord," all of the death eaters said together.

"Yes, yes, I know you do. Now, onto more important things. As you know, I have attempted to locate the locations of one Harry Potter. At last, I have found where his muggle relatives reside. We'll attack them within the week. Severus, start preparing potions. Lucius, you shall be in charge," Voldemort said.

"Yes Master," Lucius and Severus answered together.

"Very good, be gone with you," he said dismissing the death eaters. Severus was only too glad to apparate back to Hogsmeade. The less time he spent around that snake the better. Every day his job was getting riskier and this day was no exception. He would have to warn Dumbledore that Potter was in danger once again.

Snape sighed at the thought of Potter. No matter how much he disliked the boy, he did not deserve the task fate had set upon him and him alone. No one did. Life was not fair, but Severus Snape had known that for a very very long time.

Slowly, he approached the grand doors of Hogwarts. He was very thankful that it was summer and that no students would be wandering around. It would be disastrous for them to see him coming back from one of his meetings. Luck though, did not favor Severus Snape. For as soon as he had entered the castle, he had run into none other than the Weasley twins.

"Professor!" George said.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there," Fred said. At least Severus thought it was Fred. It was hard to tell with those two.

Snape groaned inwardly while scowling at the twins. "And just what are the two of you doing lurking around Hogwarts this late at night, in the middle of the summer nonetheless?"

Fred and George were hardly intimidated by the potion's master bad mood though. Their mother in a bad mood was far more scary.

"We're here because Harry is here Professor. We were just on our way back to the infirmary," George said.

Severus blinked for a few seconds. What in the name of Merlin was Potter doing back at Hogwarts. Unless... No, the dark lord couldn't have attacked Potter yet. Could he have?

He turned back to the twins. "And just why is Mr. Potter here?" he questioned.

Fred and George looked at each other uneasily. While they knew that the potion's master wasn't the nicest person on the planet, they also knew the genuinely cared for his students, even if it wasn't obvious.

They hadn't always thought so, but after the previous school year, they knew better. It was amazing how five seconds of one overheard conversation could change years of hard held beliefs.

"Umm, you may wish to talk to Professor Dumbledore sir. He's in the infirmary with Harry and the rest of our family, as well as Hermione," George said, unusually timid.

Severus nodded tiredly. This was just what he didn't need. A castle full of anxious teenagers and adults all fretting over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh um sir?" Fred said hesitantly as he noticed Snape's scowl.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Snape said through gritted teeth. He was tired, in pain, and more than a little concerned over what Voldemort was planning and doing. He wanted nothing more than to report to Dumbledore, make sure Potter was in one piece, and then go to bed and sleep the next few years away. With any luck, when he woke up, Voldemort would be gone once more. To bad that it would never happen that way.

"Um, I think that we should warn you that Sirius and Remus are there as well," George said. Ron had told them as soon as they had returned from Hogwarts about the great dislike between the Professor and Sirius.

Severus nodded tiredly at the twins in thanks. Right now, he was tired enough that he could actually put up with the remaining Marauders presence. Perhaps.

Automatically, his feet took him to the healing wing. He dimly noticed that the twins were following behind him, but paid no more overt attention to them. His goal was on getting to the healing wing and finding out what in the world was going on.

As soon as he had entered the wing, he was duly pounced on by Poppy. "Poppy! For Merlin's sake, I'm fine," Severus groaned as the medi-witch dragged him over to the closet bed.

"Forgive me Severus, but you do not seem fine to me. How long did he hold it?" Albus asked as Poppy started scanning him.

Severus sighed and reluctantly answered the headmaster. "Probably somewhat less that 45 seconds, although it felt a hell of a lot longer."

Albus nodded gravely. "I had feared as much. Did you find out anything important?" Severus nodded and looked around carefully to make sure no unfriendly ears would hear what he was about to report. He noticed happily that nearly everyone was asleep save the twins, Poppy, himself, and Albus. "He is planning to take the Dursley's. Somehow, he found out where Potter's house is. Fortunately, from what I have been told, Potter is here."

"Yes, sadly he is," Albus said with more than a hint of anger in his voice.

Severus was taken aback by Albus's anger and for a moment, he thought it was aimed at him.

Albus seemed to sense that however and clasped Severus shoulder reassuringly. "Fear not Severus, I am not angry with you but at those poor excuses of human beings who happen to be Harry's relatives."

"They do not even deserve to be called human beings," Poppy hissed. "I would prefer we carry this conversation out somewhere else. People are trying to sleep you know," she said pointing to the filled room.

Severus and Albus nodded, and moved out of the wing. "Albus, what happened to Potter and how does it relate to his relatives?"

"Harry is here because of injuries that he sustained while staying at the Dursley's," Albus said.

Severus hissed. "Then the Dark Lord has already been there and everything he told us tonight was nothing but a ruse."

"No Severus, I'm quite sure that what he told you was quite true. It was he nor his followers that attacked Harry. No, it was the muggles themselves who are the cause of Harry's injuries," Albus said dangerously.

Severus was more than taken aback. In fact, one could say he was shocked, a rare occasion, a very rare occasion. Never, never had he suspected that the boy's only remaining relatives had abused him. Never.

Looking back at it though, he should have suspected. Potter was always thinner when he came to Hogwarts, and when the end of the year came around, he never looked happy like the rest of his classmates. In fact, he usually looked like he had been sentenced for execution.

"I realize that this is a lot to take in Severus. It shocked me as well but do not blame yourself. You could not have known. No one knew until today," Albus said gently. It did not take a genius to figure out what his teacher was thinking.

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he was distressed. "That still does not change the fact that I should have seen it. I was abused myself for heaven's sake! I of all people should have seen the signs!"

Albus sighed. Severus blamed himself for far too much. "Child, there is no way you could have known. Harry is apparently quite the accomplished actor. Up until now, he has managed to hide the signs of abuse from his dorm mates. For four years he has hidden it. If his dorm mates and his closest friends never noticed, how could we have?"

Severus bowed his head. "How long?" he asked hoarsely.

Albus shook his head sadly. "We don't have an exact figure, but from the scarring, I would say a good while. Harry's hasn't regained consciousness yet. Once he has, we'll talk to him."

"What of his care? Who will be his guardians?" Severus asked.

"That, most mercifully, has already been taken care of by the Weasley's. Somehow, they were able to persuade the courts to give custody of Harry to them right underneath my nose. I must say Severus, never in my whole life have I ever been more grateful to have missed something. Had I known, I may have tried to stop them and everything would have ended in disaster," Albus said sadly.

Severus just shook his head. Too many things had happened tonight and his head was whirling from all the new information. "What of the Dursley's Albus? Voldemort is planning to attack them."

"They will have to be removed from the house and brought here. I had planned on it anyway once learning about the abuse. We can not let their actions go unheeded. They need to be punished for what they have done," Albus said, his voice deep with anger.

Severus nodded. "When shall we remove them?"

"Tomorrow, if all goes well. We shall have to take extra precautions, however, to keep them away from Harry," Albus said.

Severus nodded again. Those muggles would not touch Potter again, not while he was still alive. No child deserved to be abused, no child.

Albus smiled at the concern that Severus was emitting. Not that he was aware of it, but he would be soon enough. "Go and get some rest Severus, and make sure to take a potion for the after effects."

Severus nodded and bid the headmaster good night before going down to his room. With all the new information he had learned that evening though, sleep did not find him for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape was not the only one who had trouble going to sleep that night. Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office far past midnight. His musings were over the Dursley's and of course Harry.

He was not sure what to do with the Dursley's. The crimes they had committed were atrocious and they deserved to be punished. On the other hand, that would require a trial and a trial, involved publicity. The last thing Harry needed, or wanted for that matter, was more publicity. He had far to much of it as it was.

Sighing, Albus sank down into his chair and petted Fawkes who had settled on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do Fawkes. I don't suppose you could keep the press away if there was a trial?"

Fawkes just looked at him and trilled softly. "I didn't think so," he said sadly.

No matter how he looked at it, there was no way he could keep the trial quiet. The press would find out one way or another and then, all hell would break loose. And then there was Voldemort to consider.

He was getting stronger, that much was apparent. It was only a matter of time before he declared open war on the Wizarding World once more. If Fudge did not listen to him, Azkaban would fall in a matter of months if not sooner.

Everything came down to one boy. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The only chance the Wizarding World had was one almost 15 year old boy who had far to much weight on his shoulders already.

Albus swore that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Harry was ready for what was coming while at the same time, preserving what little childhood Harry had left. How that could be achieved, he did not know.

Looking out the window at the night sky, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, defeater of the dark wizard Grindewald, and the greatest sorcerer of the current age, prayed for a miracle and for the soul and strength of one teenage boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I am soooo sorry that this is up so much later than I had planned. I've been very ill the past week and now that I'm finally over it, I have a ton of make up work to do. AH! Being sick is really no fun at all. None. Thank you all so much for reviews though! They really cheered me up while I was ill. A million thank you's to my beta enb2004! LOVE YOU GIRL! She is truly the best! As promised, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful, a severe contrast to the current occupants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who were anything but cheerful. Today was the dreaded day when they would bring the Dursley's to Hogwarts and decide their fate. It was not going to be a good day.

At first, Albus had insisted on going to collect the Dursley's by himself, but Minerva and Severus would not hear ot it. They insisted upon going along with him, not only for his safety but for their peace of mind as well. They were aching to get a hold of the Dursley's, badly, and they would not let this opportunity go by.

As such, at nine o'clock in the morning that day, the three Professors found themselves outside Number Four Privet Drive.

"Shall we knock or just barge in?" Severus asked, his lips curling in distaste as he took in the house. He wanted nothing more than to barge in and retrieve the Dursley's. Inwardly, he was hoping that they would put up a fight so that he could hex them.

"We shall knock and if they don't answer, then we may barge in," Albus said, his normally bright and twinkling eyes dark with anger and raw power that was just waiting to be released.

Minerva and Severus unconsciously took a step backwards at the power they felt emanating off Albus. They were very glad that they were anyone but the Dursley's at that particular moment in time.

Albus composed himself, seeing Minvera and Severus drawing back from him, and rang the doorbell.

The three Professor's waited for a few moments and soon heard footsteps heading for the door. The door opened and revealed one Petunia Dursley.

"No, I'm sorry but we don't wish to buy anything," she said as she started to close the door.

"Petunia Dursley! Do not close that door in my face. If necessary, we will force it open," Albus said while taking out his wand and pointing it at the woman.

Petunia paled when she saw her three "guests". "YOU! What do you want? The boy's gone!"

"We have come to talk to you. We are quite aware that Harry is no longer residing here. Shall we go indoors?" Dumbledore said mildly, but everyone there knew that it was not a request.

Petunia paled even further and reluctantly let them in. "What is it that you want from us! He's gone and I was told that he would never be returning here! Stop interfering with our lives!" she exclaimed as they sat down.

"We will not stop interfering in your life Petunia because you happen to be the last remaining relative of Harry. As such, you will constantly be in contact with the Wizarding world," Albus said.

"I don't want to be, and lord knows I didn't even want to take that brat in when I found him on the doorstep. I want nothing more to do with you and your freak world!" she screeched.

"That is not possible Mrs. Dursley," Severus growled. "You and Harry share Lily's blood, unfortunately I might add. For both of your sakes, we must watch over you to keep you from harm as well as convict you for crimes against one Harry James Potter."

"Therefore, we are moving you and your entire family to Hogwarts. Do not bother to deny it Petunia, we are aware of the abuse that you heaped on Harry. We are here right now to find out what he has not told us and I am willing to use unconventional methods to gain that information," Albus said.

"I will tell you nothing except the brat got what he deserved!" Petunia spat.

"Severus, if you will?" Albus said.

"It would be my pleasure," Severus said as he took out a bottle of truth serum. How Lily could be related to this woman was beyond him. They were as far apart as he and Sirius Black were for Merlin's sake! And that was saying quite a lot.

Petunia eyed the bottle nervously. "And what exactly is that?" she hissed.

"A bottle of truth serum ma'am seeing as you won't answer us truthfully without it," Albus said.

Petunia paled and wrung her hands anxiously. "Fine! What is it that you wish to know?"

Eyeing Petunia speculatively, Albus handed the potion back to Severus. "How long have you been abusing Harry?" he asked.

"If by abuse you mean hitting, since the day you people left him on my doorstep," she answered calmly.

Severus's eyes widened while Minerva's narrowed to slits and Albus's hardened.

"Mrs. Dursley! When Harry was left on your doorstep he was little more than one years old! What could he have possible done to cause you to hit him?" Minerva asked, only barely refraining herself from standing up and hexing the woman into oblivion.

"He cried, which upset my Dudley," Petunia said simply.

Albus stood, his normally clear blue eyes dark and stormy with rage. "I do believe that we have heard more than enough. Petunia, you and your family are now under my custody until such a time as you have been tried for your crimes against Harry. You shall be removed to Hogwarts today."

"It would be wise if you would collect your husband and your son. The sooner we leave, the better. It would be best if you did not tell Vernon and Dudley what is happening, but it is your choice. If they resist though, we will be forced to subdue them," Minerva said.

Petunia knew a threat when she saw one. Reluctantly, she went upstairs to fetch her husband and son, as well as a few provisions to take with them.

"Good, very good," Albus said as he watched Petunia climb the stairs.

"We still haven't found out the extent of the abuse though Albus," Minerva protested.

"I know, but I would rather hear it from Harry first and then confront the Dursley's. At least that way, we will have true accusations and proof for how long this has gone on," Albus said.

"And what makes you think that Mr. Potter will tell us everything that those despicable people have done to him? I admit that I do not know him that well, but even I know that he is exceptionally closed mouth about his personal life," Severus said.

"I know. We shall have to wait and see. In the meantime, let us just get the Dursley's back to Hogwarts," Albus said.

Minerva and Severus nodded, knowing that the subject was closed, and so, they waited for the Dursley's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back within Hogwarts, Harry was still unconscious and blissfully unaware of the impeding move of the Dursley's to Hogwarts. The same could not be said however of the rest of the occupants in the castle.

"The Dursley's are being moved where!" Molly and Poppy exclaimed together.

"Here I'm afraid," Sirius said shuddering at the thought. "Believe me, I didn't agree with it either but it's the only option we have. If we were to hand them over to the Ministry, Voldemort's minions would get a hold of them quicker than you can say Quidditch, and then we'd all be in danger."

"Sirius, just when did you become so profound?" Remus asked curiously. This was a side of his old friend that he had never seen before and he was taken aback by it.

"Azkaban can do things like that to a person Remus," Sirius said tiredly.

Everyone in the room winced, knowing what a sore subject that was. Seeing the tired and haunted look in Padfoot's eyes, Remus decided to tactfully change the subject. "How are we going to keep the Dursley's confined though? Merlin knows we can't let them have free reign and go where they please," he said.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, what if we were to make the third floor corridor livable? That way, they have their own little wing of the castle while being kept away from Harry and the rest of the student body. Professor Dumbledore can tell everyone that it's off bounds again."

"She's right you know. What with it having been off boundaries during our first year, not many people will question it being again. In fact, they probably still think it's off boundaries even know. No announcement was ever made about it being made accessible," Ron said.

"That just might work Ron. We'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore before we do anything though," Remus said.

"Knowing that man, he has probably already thought of that and is waiting for us to suggest it," Arthur said dryly.

"What wouldn't surprise you?" a tired sounding voice asked.

Everyone whirled around startled. "Harry James Potter! Lie back down this instant!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed seeing her charge attempting to sit up.

Harry looked around the room and groaned when he realized he was in the hospital wing. "Back here again am I?" he said, momentarily forgetting that the Weasley's knew about his injuries.

"So it would seem. Although this is most certainly not your fault, this time," Pomfrey said.

Harry paled as he suddenly remembered. Bloody hell, now everyone knew his secret! Oh Merlin, if he was at Hogwarts that meant a good deal of his professors would know. This was going to be a very bad day, he could tell that already.

"Harry dear, why did you never tell us?" Molly asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Harry didn't answer and looked away. Molly didn't let him get away with that however. Grasping his chin firmly, she made him meet her eyes. "Harry?" she prompted.

Tears filled his eyes but he would not let them fall. "I didn't want to be a bother," he said, repeating what he had told the others earlier.

"Oh Harry! You could never be a bother, never!" she exclaimed while drawing him into a fierce hug.

"Whatever gave you the idea that you were a bother?" Sirius asked as he sat down on Harry's other side. One look at Harry's haunted eyes though gave him the answer.

"Damn those Dursley's to hell," he swore.

"Sirius!" Molly scolded halfheartedly. Truth be known she wanted to swear quite a bit as well.

"Harry James Potter, I can't believe that you don't know this already, so I am going to spell it out quite clearly, right here, right now," Ron said.

"Spell what out?" Harry asked nervously, having finally escaped from Molly's hug. Not that he minded her hugs, on the contrary actually. He was just more than a little embarrassed about all the attention that was being heaped upon him.

"Harry, each and every person in this room loves you! You are not alone Harry, you have a family and you're looking at part of it right here," Ron said.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was agreeing with Ron. He knew that the Weasley's and Sirius considered him family, well, he did now anyway. He wasn't aware though that Remus did, although he probably should have been aware of it. What surprised him even more though was that Ron had said that the people in this room were only part of his family. He just wasn't any good with this family stuff and recognizing love. Harry knew he would have to work on that.

"It's just hard for me to believe," Harry said quietly.

"Honestly Harry! Ron is right you know, as shocking as that may be," Hermione said ignoring Ron's mock hurt look. "We all love you, more than you know obviously. I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with us for life," she said.

Harry looked around the room once more as he remembered Ron's words. "Wait a second Ron, what did you mean that I'm only looking at a part of my family?" he asked.

"Oh Harry, you may not realize it young man, but you have Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall wrapped around your little finger. You have since the day you were born! Heck, you even have me! We all love and adore you Harry," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children all looked at Madame Pomfrey with wide eyes. "You were there when Harry was born!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course she was Ginny. She delivered him. In fact, your mother and I were there as well and were pressed into helping her calm James down," Arthur said.

Sirius and Remus grinned at the look of horror on Harry's face. "Tell me you're kidding," Harry pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do. It's true, quite a few of us were there, us included. It was quite the sight, believe me," Sirius said grinning.

Madame Pomfrey pulled a face. "It was indeed quite a sight. Your poor father was besides himself and nearly half dead with worry while your mother was as calm as could be, for a little while anyway. And you two!" she said pointing to Remus and Sirius. "You two were no help at all and made James all the more anxious if I recall!"

"Can you tell me about it?" Harry asked with the others nodding eagerly. They hadn't heard about this before and it sounded quite amusing.

"Sorry Harry but not right now. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you," Remus said grimacing. He hated to be the one to disturb the light mood but Harry had to be told before Albus came back with the Dursley's in tow.

"Oh, all right. What is it?" Harry asked figuring it was better to just get it over with. He would get the story out of Sirius and Remus later, and in front of a lot of people. A lot of people.

For a moment, there was a silent debate between the adults as to whom would break the news to Harry. When no one said anything after a few minutes, Hermione finally took over.

"For goodness sakes, I'll tell him. Harry, unfortunately, the Dursley's are coming to stay at Hogwarts," she said.

Harry paled once more and started to breathe heavily. Dursley's, at Hogwarts! Oh god. It was one of his worst nightmares come true.

"Don't you worry about them though Harry. They will stay far far away from you in a totally separate area of the castle. They'll be locked in and will never be able to get to you," Remus said.

"We'll see to that," Sirius added.

Harry calmed down somewhat upon hearing that they couldn't reach him but that didn't mean he liked the situation any better. "Why do they have to stay here though? Why can't they stay at Privet Drive?"

"Harry, what they did to you was unforgivable and they need to be punished. Due to the current circumstances however, we can not turn them over to the Ministry of Magic without compromising your safety. The Dursley's know to much about you, and if the Death Eaters were to get a hold of them, it would not be good," Arthur said.

Harry nodded. He understood it but that didn't mean he had to like it. "How, how many people know?" he asked quietly.

"Well, everyone in this room does obviously, along with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape," Molly said.

Harry's eyes widened upon hearing that Snape knew what his home life was like. Snape was one of the last people he wanted to know about his life.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Snape won't say anything, not if he knows what's good for him," George said.

"Yeah, if he starts picking on you, just tell us and we'll prank him silly," Fred whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and smiled. "All right, I can live with that, so long as no one else is told."

"That's fine for now Harry, but once everything has calmed down, the Dursley's will go to trial. I'm sorry kiddo, it is for your own good," Sirius said while hugging Harry.

Harry sighed as his eyes started to close on their own accord, but didn't say anything. He was enjoying Sirius's embrace too much to move anyway.

"Are you tired Harry?" Madame Pomfrey asked, seeing Harry's eyes closing.

"Yeah, a bit," he said not moving from his position.

"Go to sleep then Harry, your body still needs to heal. You've been through quite a bit and it will take time for your strength to return," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Just sleep Harry, we'll all be here when you wake up," Molly said gently kissing the infamous scar on Harry's forehead.

"Okay," Harry murmured before instantly falling asleep against Sirius.

"Well, I think that you're stuck Sirius," Remus whispered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius whispered back.

Silence fell over the hospital wing while Harry continued to sleep peacefully. It is a well known fact however that nothing every stays peaceful around Harry Potter for long, a fact everyone would be reminded of all too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Okay, now that things are finally calming down around here, I might actually be able to update more often. Oh the shock! All I have to say is thank goodness spring break is next week, oh thank goodness. I am going to sleep, write, read, and sleep some more. You have no idea how sleep deprived I am at the moment. Ohhh, sleep. Okay, I'll stop babbling now. Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love you all! Also, just for the record, Severus and Lily were friends! NOTHING MORE! K? Good. You'll understand once you read this chapter. A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has the most wonderful HP fic called Acceptance. So? What are you waiting for? Go over there and read it! As promised, here is Chapter 9. Enjoy!

It was late at night when Harry's peaceful sleep was interrupted rather rudely by Voldemort. Harry had actually been having a peaceful dream for once when suddenly, he found himself back at the graveyard.

His scar pulsed fiercely as he gazed around the cemetery. Sure enough, there was Lord Voldemort surrounded by his minions and he was angry, very angry. Harry flinched as Voldemort suddenly threw a Cruciatus curse at one of is followers.

Both Harry and the death eater screamed in agony. If Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn that the curse had hit him as well. At last, it stopped after what felt like forever.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT POTTER AND HIS RELATIVES WERE NOT AT HOME!" he roared as he stopped the curse.

The death eaters, as well as Harry, flinched. "I... I am sorry my lord. It would seem that they have gone on vacation," the Death Eater that Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy said.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed again. Lucius and Harry screamed again in agony. This time though, Voldemort held it for quite a while longer. Harry thought he was going to go insane when the pain suddenly stopped.

"Let that be a lesson for all of you," Voldemort hissed. "I do not tolerate failure. Find me the Dursleys and the Potter boy! Get out of my sight!"

The Death Eaters were more than happy to oblige and quickly apparated away. As soon as they had left, Harry felt himself leaving the vision and being dragged into the waking world.

When Harry returned to the waking world, the first thing he was aware of was how badly he hurt. Every part of his body ached and he felt as though he could not move a muscle.

"Harry! Harry can you hear me!" he heard Ron's frantic voice from beside him.

"Yeah," he muttered not even opening his eyes. His eyelids felt too heavy to open. All he wanted to do was fall into a long dreamless sleep. He was just about to do so when he registered that someone was shaking him.

"Harry! Don't you dare go to sleep young man," a slightly panicked female voice said suddenly.

"Come on Harry, open your eyes. That's a boy," Madame Pomfrey said as Harry finally did as she requested. "Now, swallow these potions, no arguments," she said sternly.

Harry wasn't even going to attempt to argue with her however. His whole body felt as though it had been run over by a freight train. If the foul concoctions she was pouring into his mouth would relieve the pain, he would gladly take them.

"There now, that is far more like it," the nurse said seeing that the potions had indeed perked Harry up.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore said, suddenly appearing from behind Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey.

The pain had lessened enough for Harry to get his mouth working. He told Dumbledore everything that he could remember and about how the Dursleys had not been in the house and how angry Voldemort was about it.

"Hmm, I had feared that the connection through your scar would increase now that Voldemort has recovered his body. I had not thought that it would be this intense however. Fear not though Harry, we shall attempt to figure out a way to block your connection with him. For now, just rest," Dumbledore said seeing his student battling his exhaustion.

Harry nodded gratefully and was asleep almost at once. Little did they know it, but things had just become far more complicated that anyone had ever thought possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning did not prove to be any better for Harry. Madame Pomfrey had informed him that she had intended to let him out the day after next, but due to the vision, she would be keeping him for the rest of the week.

He had tried to protest but one withering glare from her made him shut his mouth and accept his fate.

"Oh cheer up Harry, it's not that bad. At least this way Hermione can't bug you about doing your homework," Ron said.

Harry groaned as Hermione suddenly got the crazed look in her eyes that everyone knew meant massive amounts of studying were about to be done. "Now you've done it," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Honestly Ronald! Just because Harry is stuck in bed doesn't mean he gets out of doing his work. In fact, it's the perfect opportunity as there are no distractions and there really is not much else to do," she retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Hermione," Ron said smugly. "I don't know about you, but I would be keeping an eye out on Fred and George. Somehow, they found someone to invest in their business and have been inventing like crazy. I'm willing to be that half of Gryffindor tower is already lined with pranks just waiting for innocent first years to spring them."

Hermione paled and quickly excused herself, muttering about having forgotten something in her dorm room the previous term.

Ron and Harry waited until she was out of hearing range before bursting out into laughter. "Thanks mate, I owe you one," Harry said wiping away tears of laughter.

"Nah, you'd do the same for me. Besides, this way we can play chess, " Ron said, whipping out his chess board.

Harry laughed again, already feeling cheered up by his best mates. Without further ado, they played several matches. Harry lost them all quite spectacularly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was inside his quarters nursing some of his various wounds from the previous nights meeting. He cringed just thinking about it. To say the the Dark Lord had been furious was a severe understatement.

Luck had been on his side though. Voldemort was unaware that he had been the one to warn the Order of the Dursley's impending capture and murder. Frankly, he thought that they deserved whatever they got, but they were still valuable. So, he had gone along with Albus and Minerva and had apprehended the Dursley family and had moved them to Hogwarts.

That pig of a man Petunia called husband had been furious and Severus had been forced to resort to stunning him just to get him to touch the portkey which would take them back to Hogwarts.

Things had degenerated from there rather quickly and they had been forced to stun the whole family. Frankly, he had enjoyed doing it and he suspected that Minerva and Albus had as well.

He still couldn't believe it though. The Boy-Who-Lived had been abused right under their noses. How could no one have noticed! How could he not have noticed?

Far too much had happened in the past few days for him to even begin to comprehend the ramifications. What he needed was a very long, very deep sleep before he could begin to make sense of anything.

Severus sighed as he sat down on the bed but did not get in it. Why was it that everything that had to do with Harry Potter was so complicated? Even the boy's very existence was complicated and all thanks to that bloody prophecy which he didn't even know the contents of. No one did, save Albus Dumbledore himself.

How had Harry survived the killing curse though? What was it about the Potters that Voldemort desperately wanted them and their whole bloodline killed? And what did that blasted prophecy that Albus kept so hush hush have to do with it all?

Severus Snape was a man who liked answers, and far too often lately, he had been left with more questions than answers. It was time he did something about that.

He was unwilling to admit, as of yet, that he was not satisfied with Albus's responses to his questions because he was concerned about Harry. He was only just getting over the fact that Harry Potter was indeed very different from James Potter. Now that Severus was forced to see who Harry Potter truly was, he realized that he may have had his father's looks, but his personality was that of Lily.

Lily. Oh she would be turning over in her grave if she knew how her son had been treated by her older sister and Severus himself. Only days before Lily had died, she had confronted him unexpectedly. They had always been friends, despite James and Sirius's attempts, but nonetheless, her request had caught him quite off guard.

She had asked him to watch over her son should anything happen to her or James. Lily had made him promise that he would always be there for Harry if she, James, Sirius, and Remus could not be.

Severus had agreed. He never had suspected though that Lily and James would be killed only days later. He had never suspected that they would be killed at all. Sure, he had known that they were on Voldemort's hit list, but Lily had always seemed so strong to him, as did James, loathe as he was to admit that.

Even Lily and James fell to th Dark Lord only to have their infant son defeat him at the tender age of one year old. Fate certainly had a cruel sense of humor. In the aftermath of their death and the celebrations going on world wide, Severus had all but forgotten his promise until Harry Potter had walked into Hogwarts in his first year.

Severus hadn't seen Harry though. No, he had seen James and for that, he was eternally regretful. If only he had been able to see past a childhood grudge, Harry would never had to have gone through what he did with those Dursley's.

As Severus paced around his room, he reaffirmed the promise he had made to Lily all those years ago. "I will not fail you again Lily. I see how blind I have been and I hope that you can forgive me. Never again will I let anything harm Harry, not while I am still alive to prevent it," he said softly to the air.

For a moment, Severus would have sworn that his quarters suddenly didn't seem as dark and gloomy but bright and beautiful. For one second, he could have sworn that he had seen Lily Potter's green eyes gazing at him in the mirror with a smile on her face. The moment ended though and the quarters were as dark and gloomy as ever and the only person staring back at Severus in the mirror was himself.

He smiled though. Lily Potter had indeed been there and she forgave him. Climbing into bed for the second time that night, Severus Snape had finally achieved a measure of peace and for once, was truly content.

All to soon though, that measure of peace would be disturbed for someone else besides the spirit of Lily Potter had heard his reaffirmed promise.

A little gray rat who was missing one toe had heard as well and quickly scampered off to report to his master that the spy had been found at long last.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I know, I know! This is incredibly late but I'm afraid I had a bit of writer's block and real life interventions, namely a sadistic english paper from the very depths of hell itself. Hopefully the next chapter will be out a lot sooner. Sorry! Anyway, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I'm thrilled that you like it! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004! Love you girl! As promised, here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Harry and Ron played chess long into the night, with Hermione occasionally rooting Harry on when she had come back from whatever it was she was doing in the dormitories.

More than once, Hermione and Ron had urged Harry to try to get some sleep but he wouldn't hear of it. He was very afraid of receiving another vision of Voldemort's nefarious plans and torture sessions. Just recalling the last one made his feel ill to his stomach as he remembered the all consuming pain.

"Harry please, if you take the dreamless sleep potion you shouldn't have any of your visions," Hermione pleaded yet again.

"I know Hermione, but I'm none to anxious to try that theory out just yet," Harry said wearily. Truth be known he was very tired but he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep, not yet anyway.

"Oi Hermione, you heard the man. He doesn't want to sleep and frankly, I can't blame him. I wouldn't want to see what's his name in my dreams either!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anymore on the matter.

"Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed as Harry groaned. "Let's face it Harry, you'll never beat me," he crowed.

Harry just laughed. "You're probably right Ron. After all, you are the chest master."

"Damn right I am," Ron said laughing.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Lighten up Hermione, all I said was..." Ron started to say.

"Ah! Don't say it again Ronald or I will curse you as soon as we're back in school," Hermione threatened.

Ron rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with Harry. "Girls," they muttered together.

Hermione huffed and was about to give them both a tongue lashing when Harry suddenly doubled over in pain and moaned.

"Harry! What is, what's wrong?" Ron asked frantically.

"Voldemort. He's angry, very angry," Harry said holding his hand over his infamous scar.

"Do you know what he's angry about?" Ron asked.

"Ron! How on earth would Harry know! He's still awa..." Hermione trailed off as she saw Harry slump over on the bed.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

Ron jumped and stared at the infamous scar which had suddenly split open and was bleeding profusely. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He screamed for help. "MADAME POMFREY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Ron and Hermione were trying frantically to stop the bleeding and get help, Harry found himself back at Riddle Manor, much to his dismay. He had been awake dammit!

Harry soon saw the reason why he was in such pain. On the ground was a cringing and shaking Wormtail. It looked as though the Cruciatus curse had just been cast on him and Harry had felt it, even though he had been awake.

"Would you care to repeat what you just told me Wormtail," Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Harry watched as Wormtail gulped and quivered in front of his master. "Snape is the spy, my master. I heard him in his quarters reaffirming a promise to Lily Potter to protect her son."

Harry gaped as the implications of what Wormtail had said hit him. First off, Snape had made a promise to his mother. Second of all, Voldemort now knew that Snape was the spy. Oh, this was not good, not good at all.

"Come on Harry, wake up, wake up," he pleased with himself. He had to warn the Professor before Voldemort summoned him.

"Wormtail, give me your arm," Voldemort hissed.

"Oh god, please, wake up," Harry told himself, forcing all his concentration into waking himself up. At last, his magic responded as the oh so lovely view of the hospital wing came into focus.

"SNAPE!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he was fully conscious.

"Harry! Lie down this instant," Hermione commanded as she tried to staunch the flow of blood. So far, they hadn't been able to get through to Madame Pomfrey. She had sent Ron in search of any adult but so far, he hadn't come back.

"No, I can't, Snape, in trouble," Harry gasped as he stood up and took off from the hospital wing without a backwards glance.

"Harry! Oh, wait for me!" Hermione exclaimed while running after him. Ron was going to kill her for letting Harry get away, that is, if Madame Pomfrey didn't finish her off first.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, all of the adults were blissfully unaware of what was happening in the hospital wing. Ignorance truly was not bliss as they would soon find out.

Severus rolled his eyes as Mad-Eye moody shot him another dark look when he said he didn't have any information on what Voldemort was doing currently. He hadn't been summoned for a few days now so there wouldn't be any new information. Even a first year nit wit would have realized that.

As though the dark lord had read his thoughts, his dark mark suddenly throbbed painfully. Fighting not to grimace, he stoop up and nodded at Albus who nodded back sadly.

Hastily, he ran out of the meeting and down the stairs only to run smack into Harry Potter. "Potter! Move!" he ordered temporarily forgetting he had promised himself to call a truce with the boy.

"Professor! Wait, please!" Harry exclaimed as the potions master hurried past him making him run to catch up.

"Not now Potter," Severus said without even looking back. He had to get past the wards and aparate as quickly as possible. He was already late as it was.

"SIR! HE KNOWS! IT'S A TRAP!" Harry yelled desperately. Severus came to a dead halt and whirled around to face Harry, his eyes wild and his normally pale features nearly transparent.

"What, did you say Potter?" he asked, his voice a dead whisper.

"He knows. Somehow, Wormtail got into your quarters and overheard you reaffirming a promise that you made to my mother," Harry said, his whole body trembling.

It was only then that Severus took note of the blood gushing from Harry's scar. "Sweet Merlin," he breathed. "I believe you Harry. Right now though, we need to get you back to the hospital wing," he said just as Harry finally collapsed to the ground.

Severus swore and hastily checked the boy's pulse. While it wasn't as strong as he would have liked, it was there, which was something at least. Considering everything the boy had gone through over the years, he should have been dead several times over. Severus was honestly surprised that Harry's body hadn't given out yet.

"HARRY! Oh thank goodness, Professor, Harry really needs to get back to the hospital wing," Hermione said while gasping for air. Harry was a fast runner, even when bleeding and injured severely. How he managed to do some of the stunts he pulled was beyond her logical reasoning.

"I am aware of that Ms. Granger. I shall take him back to the hospital wing. I would like you collect Madame Pomfrey and Albus, they are in his office. The password is Snickers," Severus said while lifting Harry up.

Hermione nodded and quickly said the password the stubborn gargoyle before rushing up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

Severus didn't wait for Granger to return with Poppy. Instead, he jogged to the hospital wing quickly. He couldn't even begin to process all of what had just happened until Harry was being taken care of.

Severus sighed yet again as he entered the hospital wing. Once more, everything was spinning out of control and he had no say in it whatsoever. His life had suddenly just become far more dangerous than ever, and so long as Voldemort was alive, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was still in the meeting with the rest of the Order members when Hermione came running in, looking more than a little wild and very panicky.

"Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked strictly.

"I'm sorry Professor but it's Harry! He had a vision and his scar split open," she said hurriedly.

Madame Pomfrey immediately stood up. "Where is he now Hermione?" she asked urgently.

"Professor Snape is taking him back to the Hospital Wing," she said breathlessly.

"Poppy, you may go see to Harry. Everyone else, we shall reconvene at a later date when things have settled down somewhat. You're free to go, except for you Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded, she had been expecting that. Idly, she wondered where Ron had gone. Hopefully he too had found someone and was on his way back to the hospital wing.

"Now Ms. Granger, tell me everything that happened," Dumbledore said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron had searched the castle desperately for anyone to help Harry. To his surprise, not to mention shock, he came across Professor Snape and Hermione who were both leaning over an unconscious Harry and talking hurriedly.

He stayed in the shadows as he watched Hermione run up the steps, presumably to get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Ron didn't want to get in the way for he knew that his added presence would only mean a delay in them getting to Harry.

Very shortly afterward, everyone rushed out of Dumbledore's office, save for Dumbledore and Hermione, and headed in the direction of the hospital wing. Seeing this, Ron sighed in relief and followed them. Harry would be all right.

He knew that Hermione was more than likely describing to Professor Dumbledore what had happened. Ron shivered as he thought about what had happened to Harry. That had been one of the scariest things he had ever seen.

As Ron walked back to the hospital wing, he thought about his actions the previous year and couldn't believe what a prick he had been. Harry had needed his support and what had he done? Kicked him to the curb in a fit of petty jealously. Harry had forgiven him though even without an apology. That was Harry for you though, to damn noble for his own good at times.

Ron was still looking for a way to make it back up to Harry even though Harry had forgiven him, especially now that they were brothers. Ron had always seen Harry as a younger brother and his parents getting guardianship over Harry had finally made it official, legally that was.

His eyes widened and his feet stopped moving as an idea suddenly slammed into him. Of course! Harry was family in all but blood and he knew how important that was to Harry. As soon as Harry was well enough, he would contact all of his brothers and make Harry their blood brother. That was the last step in making Harry an official member of the Weasley clan, save for marrying Ginny of course. That would be the very last step which would not happen for quite a while if he had any say in the matter.

Ron smiled as he suddenly found the energy to run all the way back to the hospital wing. He had to tell his brothers his plan and he couldn't wait to tell Harry! They'd have to be careful with his mum and dad around though. If they got wind of what they were going to do, well, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience for any of them.

Blood brothers. Harry would be family in every way that mattered. Never again would Harry be able to claim that he had no one who shared his blood (the Dursley's didn't count). Ron knew that it would be the best gift Harry had ever received and he couldn't wait to give it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love them all! Now, if you are one of my readers from my LOTR story, you can skip this next part. All righty then, the bad news I have is that I am going out town and will not absolutely no connection to the net at all, meaning no updates. Sorry! Anyway, a huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has some great HP fics that are must reads. As promised, here is Chapter 11. Enjoy!

Severus was pacing up and down in a separate room of the healing wing while Poppy was once again attending to Harry. His thoughts echoed his motions and were going in circles as what Harry had told him finally sunk in.

Before he had been too preoccupied with Harry's well being to really comprehend what Harry's vision meant. Voldemort knew that he was the spy and that meant that if he ever left Hogwarts doors, he would be dead in a matter of hours. It was truly a frightening thought.

"Severus, Ms. Granger just told me what has happened," Albus said from behind him.

Snape jumped around, startled by the old headmaster. How Albus always managed to sneak up on him had always perplexed and somewhat amused him.

"Albus, forgive me, I have failed you," he said lowering his head in shame. He was no longer of any worth. His position had been compromised, he had failed his mentor.

"Nonsense Severus," Albus said tipping the young man's head up to meet his eyes. "You have never failed me. Quite the contrary in fact. You exceeded my expectations over a hundred times. You retained your position as a spy for me far longer than anyone else. You managed to fool Tom for a very long time, an accomplishment that is not to be taken lightly."

Severus wasn't quite convinced but nodded anyway. The Headmaster didn't buy it of course but let it go for the time being, for which Severus was thankful.

"And how is young Harry doing?" Albus asked changing the subject.

Severus scowled. "I wish I knew. Since Poppy got her hands on him I haven't seen either one of them. She kicked me out of the room!"

"Did she now?" Albus said smiling. "That doesn't sound like Poppy at all."

"Albus," Severus groaned.

"Just lightening a situation my dear boy, just lightening a situation. Now, what do you say we go calm down Harry's quite distraught family?" Albus suggested.

"How can we comfort them, let alone ourselves when Poppy hasn't remerged to tell us what is wrong with the boy and how he is doing!" Severus growled.

"Why Severus, if I didn't know better I would say that you cared for Harry," Albus said his eyes twinkling in that infuriating manner.

Severus put his head in his hands. The old sorcerer had somehow manipulated him into admitting that he was concerned for Harry and possible even liked the boy. Dear Merlin, what was this world coming to?

A Snape caring for a Potter? Ridiculous! The two families had been feuding far longer than either family could remember. Yet somehow, Severus had come to care for Harry in a matter of days. It was funny how one moment could change a person's entire view on someone else.

"You should have been in Slytherin Albus," he said tiredly.

"So you have constantly told me. Come, let's see if we can't get Poppy to tell us something of what is going on with Harry."

"No need Albus, I'm already here and have been for the past few entertaining minutes. Severus, I always knew you were a mother hen, this just proves it," she said.

"POPPY!" Severus cried out as he quickly checked the room out for any more eavesdropping people.

"How is Harry doing Poppy?" Albus asked cutting Severus off.

"He's all right now but I'm going to keep him in here for another two days just to be on the safe side. The vision was quite startling in it's intensity as it hit him when he was awake. In a few days he'll be fine and getting injured in those Quidditch matches of his before you know it," Poppy said with a small smile.

"Thank you Poppy, that is of a great relief for us all to hear. I'll go inform everyone else before Sirius and Molly barge in here and tear the place apart," Albus said. "Coming Severus?"

Severus nodded and followed Albus out of the private room as he prepared himself to be hoarded by quite a few worried people. Why could nothing in his life ever be simple?

xxxxxxxx

Sirius growled as he paced outside of the healing wing. Why could nothing in Harry's life ever be simple? Was that really too much to ask for for a boy who not yet even fifteen!

"Sirius, calm down," Remus said soothingly. "Harry is very strong, he'll get through this."

"He shouldn't have to be strong though Remus! He isn't even fifteen yet and he has the weight of the world on his shoulders," Sirius exclaimed.

"I agree with you completely Sirius," Molly scowled. "The poor dear has far too much on his plate as it is. Harry never should have had to gone through what he has."

"What's done is done Molly. No matter how much we may wish to change the past, it can not be done," Minerva said sadly.

"I know," Sirius said as he stopped pacing. "It doesn't make it any easier to accept though."

"It never does," Albus said coming up from behind the gathered group.

"What never does," Ron asked breathless as he ran up to the group at long last.

"It doesn't matter Ron," Hermione said tactfully knowing exactly how her teachers felt, for she felt the same. What she wouldn't give to be able to go back into the past and fix all the mistakes that had been made.

Ron looked around in puzzlement but for once kept his mouth shut, a definite first. "How's Harry," he asked changing the subject.

At once, all eyes turned to Severus and Albus, everyone daring them silently to even try telling them they knew nothing.

"Rest assured my friends that Harry is fine, or will be in a few short days according to Madame Pomfrey. No, you may not go in just yet. Poppy will tell us when we can," Albus said anticipating their request.

Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus scowled but reluctantly nodded. The teenagers also nodded but were privately making plans to sneak into the infirmary later that night when the adults were all in bed.

Dumbledore, of course, knew this but did not say anything. He had learned long ago that when it came to Harry's well being, nothing would stop his friends from visiting him, even if it meant disobeying him.

"I bid you all a goodnight and please, do try and get some rest," he said looking straight at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

"Yes Professor," they answered innocently not fooling Professor Dumbledore or Minerva for a second.

"Hmm, yes, goodnight everyone," he said before leaving.

"Well then, you heard him you lot. Off to bed with all of you," Molly said once Dumbledore had left.

Grumbling, the students left the hospital wing and went up to Gryffindor tower.

"So," George said once his mother and father had gone upstairs and out of hearing range. "When are we going to sneak out and see Harry?"

"As soon as I find his damn cloak," Ron muttered as he rummaged through Harry's trunk.

Fred, George, and Ginny shared confused looks. "Um Ron? Why do we need Harry's cloak and how is that going to help up sneak down to see him?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I guess they don't know about it Hermione," Ron said absently as he continued rummaging through the trunk.

"True, I suppose we are the only three people to use it. I don't think Harry's told anyone else about it actually," Hermione said.

"Um, hello? We are still in the room you know. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, watch your language," Hermione scolded as she moved over to help Ron find the cloak.

"Hermione!" she and the twins exclaimed together in annoyance.

"All right, all right, yeesh. Impatient lot aren't they," Ron said to Hermione.

"So it would seem," she said.

"RON, HERMIONE!" the twins yelled together while Ginny sent the duo a withering glare that should have scorched the carpet in its intensity.

"We're looking for Harry's invisibility cloak. I think he wrapped it up inside out to hide things from the Dursley's. Ingenious really. Only he knows where he put it and because it's invisible, it's nearly impossible to find," Hermione said.

"Wait a moment, Harry has an INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" George said.

"Those are extremely rare! Where on earth did he get one!" Fred exclaimed.

"He got it first year for Christmas and it was his father's," Hermione said softly.

"Oh, wow, it must be a Potter family heirloom. Those things are usually passed down from generation to generation," Ginny said.

"Ha! Found it!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny and the twins looked at it with confusion. "Um Ron, you do realize that will never fit all five of us, right?" George said.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Ron said gloomily.

"Oh honestly, give it here," Hermione said impatiently. Once she had it, she took out her wand and quickly uttered a spell to enlarge it by about five times.

"Hermione!" everyone gasped.

"It's illegal for an underage witch to do magic outside of school," Fred said.

"I mean we can, but then we're of age," George added.

"Honestly, are we or are we not in school right now?" Hermione said.

For a moment, Ron, Ginny, and the twins blinked dumbly.

"Oh, okay, that works then," Ron said relieved. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to be expelled, not that it was likely to happen.

"So what are we waiting for! Let's go already," Ginny said impatiently.

Quietly, the group of five teens went under the cloak and slowly walked towards the hospital wing.

"It's to bad that we don't have the map with us. I really don't want to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris," Ron whispered as they walked through the hallways.

"Don't worry little bro. Should we encounter them we know plenty of passages and shortcuts that will help us escape," Fred said.

"Good to know," Hermione muttered.

"Come on, come on, keep walking," Ginny urged them all on.

"Hmmm, Ron, I do believe our baby sister isn't as over her crush on Harry as she would like us to believe," Fred said.

"Oh yes, I agree. See how she's blushing?" George snickered.

"Fred, George, may I remind you that we are in school and Ginny's magic can not be traced," Hermione said innocently.

"Uh oh," the twins muttered just as Ginny grinned and hexed them, successfully covering them from head to toe in boils and warts that just happened to be green and silver. "GINNY!" the twins screamed.

"SHH! Are you trying to get us all caught!" Hermione whispered.

"Everyone, quiet, we're here. Remember, if Madame Pomfrey catches us we're all dead," Ron warned everyone.

As they approached the doors, they stopped talking and quietly pushed them open. Harry was on the bed closest to the window, the one he claimed was the softest and had the best view. He would know after all with all of his visits to the infirmary.

Taking off the cloak, the five teens plopped down on the beds besides Harry's.

"He doesn't look to good does he," Ginny said eyeing the white bandage around Harry's head, hiding the infamous scar that had split open.

"He'll be fine Ginny, Harry's strong. Too strong at times I think," Hermione said.

"I couldn't agree more," Ron grumbled. "Anyway, seeing as we're alone right now, there's been something I've wanted to talk with you about."

"Go on Ron, what is it?" George asked.

"Well, I wanted to make Harry our brother in blood as well as in name. He can become our blood brother and that way, he'll at least have some blood protection when attacked. It might not be as strong as his mothers, but it's something," Ron said.

"Ron! That's bloody brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed in a rare display of using curse words. "I just wish Ginny and I could join you."

"I know, but at least this way, Ginny can still marry Harry."

"RON!" Ginny shrieked.

"Uh oh, now you've done it little bro," Fred said.

"Uh huh, I'd watch out if I were you," George said.

"Too late," Ginny growled as she grabbed the three nearest pillows and threw them at her older brothers.

Hermione burst out laughing at Ron's and the twins startled expressions. "What? You should know better than to get on the wrong side of a witch," she said.

The three male Weasley siblings exchanged looks.

"You do know what this means don't you Ron?" George asked.

"Of course, they won't know what hit them," he said.

"Let's do it," Fred said.

Before Hermione or Ginny could even question what on earth they were on about, they were suddenly attacked from both sides by the guys.

"That's it! This means war Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

Before long, an all out pillow fight broke out and the sounds of laughter could be heard far away from the hospital wing.

Farther down that corridor, Professor Dumbledore was smiling while Professor McGonagall was frowning. "Shouldn't we go and stop them before they wake up the entire castle or Harry for that matter?" she said.

"No, let them be. In the coming years there will not be much time for innocent moments of fun like this. Before they know it, they'll be plunged into the war along with the rest of us. Let them enjoy themselves while they still can," Albus said.

Minerva frowned but realized that Albus was right, as usual. Innocence would be a thing of the past before they knew it. She could let the children be children for today. They would be forced to become adults shortly. Such was the way of war and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

The coming year would be hard on all of them, Harry in particular. War was brewing and it was only a matter of time before it swept everyone into it's path.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, hope everyone had a great Memorial Day weekend for my USA folks. Sorry about the delay but real life and this darn site kept me from posting for far longer than I had anticipated. Blah. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved them all! A huge thank you to my beta enb2004 who has two fab HP stories that are must reads. So? Go and read them, after you are done with mine that is. LOL! As promised, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy!

It was early the next morning, or the same morning depending upon one's point of view, when Harry woke up. He wasn't all that surprised to see his friends gathered and sleeping around him, but he was surprised to see the state of the room.

The room was covered from floor to ceiling with feathers, pillows, and even what looked like a few of the twins jokes products. How a canary cream had gotten stuck to the ceiling, Harry didn't even want to know. It was generally safer that way for everyone involved when it came to the twins pranks.

The other thing that had surprised Harry was that there were no adults in the room with him, not even Madame Pomfrey. A definite first as Madame Pomfrey was always within earshot of Harry when he was an occupant of the hospital wing.

Looking at his friends, Harry was loathe to wake them, but he knew that they would kill him if they awoke only to find him awake and not having woken them. He didn't truly understand what the big deal was but that was just a part of his friends, no, his family's idiosyncrasies that he had gotten used to over the years.

"Ron, wake up mate," Harry whispered. Ron, of course, didn't wake. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swore that Ron would be able to sleep through an earthquake, a fire, and a monsoon that were all happening at once.

Sighing, Harry gave up on waking Ron and decided to go for Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up," he said gently, giving her a little nudge with his hand.

Immediately, her eyes flew open and she looked around blankly for a moment until she focused on Harry.

"Harry! You're awake! Everyone wake up! Harry's up!" she exclaimed quite loudly.

Harry winced, as suddenly everyone was up and talking loudly, all vying for his attention.

Ginny was the only one who seemed to have noticed that the noise level was far too much for Harry. "HEY!" she shouted efficiently shutting everyone up. "Lower your voices will you? He just woke up, you bloody prats!"

For a second everyone stared at Ginny open mouthed in shocked.

"What?" she said defensively.

"Nothing at all Ginny," Harry said quickly. "Thank you, the noise was a bit to much."

Ron and the twins smiled sheepishly as they had been the ones who had made most of the noise. "Sorry mate, didn't think about the headache you were bound to have," Ron said.

Harry smiled. "It's okay, it's not that bad. Loud noise does seem to aggravate it though."

"Well obviously!" Hermione said. "Frankly, I think it's nothing short of a miracle that considering all that happened to you last night, that all you have is a headache."

Harry paled at the mention of the previous night. When he had first woken up, the memories of the previous day were quite blurred and he couldn't quite recall what had happened. Hermione's words, though, had triggered the memory.

"Snape!" he exclaimed. "What happened to him? Did he heed my warning? Oh please let him have listened to me!"

"Harry! Calm down, it's all right. Professor Snape did heed your warning and did not go to the meeting," Hermione said.

"Thank goodness," Harry muttered as he sank back down against the pillows.

Ron snorted. "Oh I don't know if that's a good thing or not the way he treats us in class."

"Sod off Ron, deep down inside he truly is a decent person," Fred said.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all looked at Fred in astonishment. "And what ever gave you that idea Fred?" Ron asked slowly.

George rolled his eyes. "He's right you know and don't look at me that way too!"

"Sorry Fred, George, but you've complained constantly to me about how Professor Snape is so unfair and snarky to anyone who isn't a Slytherin since you started at Hogwarts! And we've all seen how unfair he is to Harry!" Ginny said.

George grimaced. "It is true that he has been abnormally unfair to you Harry, more so than the rest of the school, but we saw something at the end of last year that changed our minds about him."

"We won't say what as that would be a violation of his privacy but trust us, Snape is on our side and he does care for his students," Fred said.

Ron and Ginny didn't look convinced but Harry and Hermione were thoughtful.

"You know, I think that you two are right. If you think about it, even while being extraordinarily mean and unfair, Professor Snape has always protected us, in his own way," Harry said.

"Harry's right, remember the incident with the Sorcerers Stone?" Hermione said, jabbing an elbow into Ron's stomach when he didn't answer her.

"All right, all right, so he's on our side. He's still the snarky potion's professor we've always known and been hated by," Ron said.

"On the contrary Mr. Weasley, the only people I truly hate are death eaters, Voldemort, and to a certain extent, Sirius Black," Severus Snape said from behind the group of teenagers.

Ron whirled around and stuttered, trying to find words to explain himself.

"Do not strain yourself Mr. Weasley, I heard everything and I must say, the six of you have certainly surprised me," Snape said kindly, effectively shocking everyone in the hospital wing.

Harry was the first one who regained the power of speech after having seen Severus Snape's nice side.Well, excepting the comment about his godfather.

"Um, Professor? Was there something that you wanted?" he asked timidly.

Snape sighed and turned his deep brown, nearly obsidian eyes on Harry. "Yes, there is but it can wait for a while longer. I would prefer to have everyone down here at once so I will not have to repeat myself."

Harry nodded in understanding. He had done much the same himself all to recently. Telling something that one didn't want to was traumatic enough, but having to repeat it several times over was even worse.

"Where is everyone else Professor? I would have thought that by now people would be swarming around Harry," Hermione said.

Snape smiled wryly. "I do believe that the reason that no one else is down here with you is because that slippery nurse slipped everyone a sleeping draught in their drinks before they went to bed."

The teenagers nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's Madam Pomfrey for you all right," Harry said knowingly.

"So, while we wait for everyone else to sleep of the effects of the potion, what do you say to a game of chess Mr. Weasley? From what Minerva tells me you are quite proficient at it," Snape said.

Ron gaped for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I'm pretty good sir," he said.

"We shall see won't we? I myself am quite proficient and I do believe I will be a far better match than your usual competition. No offense Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry grinned. "None taken Professor. You're absolutely right, I'm horrid at chess. Who knows though? Maybe I'll learn something from this match."

"Hmm, a possibility indeed. Shall we Mr. Weasley?" Snape said conjuring a chess board.

"Yes, lets," Ron said eagerly. It had been a very long time since he had had a worthy opponent.

"Black or white Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"It doesn't matter to me in the slightest Professor," Ron said.

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He did however gesture for Ron to take the white pieces.

"And the game of the century begins," Hermione said in a stage whisper to Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's words to Harry couldn't have proven truer when the match between Professor Snape and Ron had continued to drag on for three hours. Both of the opponents were equally matched with neither of them having gained an advantage over the other.

"Have we really been watching this for over three hours?" Ginny whispered to Harry so as not to disturb Ron and Snape.

"Yeah, we have. Hard to believe isn't it?" he said with a wry grin.

"I'll say," George snorted.

"The only other things I have seen Ron pay this much attention to and try as hard at is Quidditch, and winning the girl," Fred said with a not so subtle nod in Hermione's direction.

Everyone snorted save for Hermione, who was too busy watching Ron play the game, and the players themselves.

Unnoticed by the teenagers and Professor Snape, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come in and were watching the game with equal fascination.

"Why Severus, I do believe that you are trying to steal my champion chess player," Minerva said breaking the silence they had held.

Severus and Ron started, nearly knocking their pieces off the board when McGonagall spoke up.

"Minerva, you know better than to startle me when I am concentrating," Severus complained as he hastily put his wand back in his robes.

"Yes, yes, I know. This time you weren't making potions, however, so what's your excuse hmm?" she said knowing full well she was baiting him and was enjoying every second of it.

"For your information, chess is a game for highly skilled strategists that requires concentration much like that of needed in potions," he said silkily.

"I do hate to break up this amusing argument, but there are other matters that we have to attend to. Severus, I believe that you have something to say?" Albus said, his eyes twinkling in that infuriating manner.

"Damn it all to hell. Does that man know everything and anything that occurs within the castle?" he said softly to McGonagall.

"In my experience? Yes, he knows everything," she said wryly.

Dumbledore heard them though and laughed. "Oh my dear friends, I am afraid that you are somewhat mistaken. I have been known to let some things slip past me unnoticed," he said glancing at Sirius and Remus who both had the good grace to look down and pretend to be ashamed.

"If you say so Headmaster," Severus said shaking his head.

Albus smiled at him. "I do," he said. "Now, I do believe you were going to say some things Severus?"

"Yes, yes I was and now that everyone is here, I suppose I had better before I lose my nerve. Unlike most of the people in this room, I am not of the oh so noble and brave house of Gryffindor," he said with a fake scowl and sneer that everyone laughed at. Relieved that everyone had taken it as the joke it was meant to be, Severus turned to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, if it is agreeable with you, shall we continue this game at a later date?" he said

"I would like that very much Professor. It has been a long time since I've had someone challenge me as much as you have today," Ron said with a new found respect for his potion's master.

Severus nodded and turned around to face Harry, the very boy who was causing his knees to tremble and his hands to sweat. "Get a grip Severus, he's just a teenage boy. An injured teenage boy. If you can spy on whats-his-face then surely you can ask one boy for forgiveness," he said to himself silently. Sighing, he tried to get a grip on his emotions. This was going to be a lot harder than he had thought. Where on earth was he supposed to begin?

Albus saw his trouble and thankfully stepped in. "I usually find Severus that it is easiest to start at the beginning and work your way towards the end."

"Very well, the beginning is where we shall start. And do believe me, there is a point to the story I am about to tell you. Mr. Potter, Harry, I would that you hear me out before commenting on anything that I am about to say," Snape said.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. This was a side of the Potion's Master none of them had ever seen before and he wanted to see more.

"I would have to say Harry, that everything starts with your mother. The first time I saw her was as a first year at the sorting. I had yet to be sorted and was one of many nervous first years waiting. I was standing next to her and she somehow sensed my nervousness. Despite the fear she felt herself, she comforted me and told me everything would be okay. Naturally, seeing as that I was only eleven years old, I became completely enamored with her, much to my embarrassment now. Thankfully, I grew out of that crush rather quickly which instead grew into a wonderful friendship. Despite the fact that I was sorted into Slytherin and Lily into Gryffindor, we still found ways to be friends. Over the years, our friendship became very deep and I came to love your mother as a sister," Snape said.

"And that, is where the problems began," Remus said quietly.

"Yes, yes indeed," Severus said. "I loved Lily as a sister but James and Sirius saw me as a threat to James's love for her. Ridiculous of course. One only had to spend five minutes in the same room with Lily and James to see how much in love they were. I began to resent James and Sirius, and to a certain extent, the rest of the Mauraders as well. By the time we had graduated from Hogwarts, the animosity between us was nearly at a level of what I consider to be hate. I still saw Lily however, even though it meant putting up with James and his entourage. Not long before Lily died, she came to me with a request that certainly startled me. She had asked me to watch over Harry should anything happen to her or James. Lily made me promise that I would always be there for you if she, James, Sirius, and Remus could not be. Without thinking, I agreed to it. I had never suspected though and your mother and father would be killed only days later and that you would defeat the dark lord at the tender age of one!"

"None of us did," Remus said softly. "We had thought for sure that they were safe and that their secret keeper would never betray them. How wrong we were proven."

Severus nodded sadly with the others. Not even he had foreseen that Pettigrew would turn traitor. It had taken them all by surprise. "The point of this Harry is, my resentment of James carried over to you because you look so much like him. You startled me quite badly when I first saw you at the welcoming feast of your first year. I couldn't get past your outward appearance and for that, I am so sorry. I should have seen that you are not James Potter and nor have you ever been. You have quite a bit of Lily in you actually, more than just her green eyes. I just wish that I had seen it far earlier."

Harry looked around the room and saw everyone was just as dumbstruck as he, well, except for Dumbledore but that didn't surprise him. "Professor, thank you for telling me all of this. I understand a lot better now why you treated me as you did. I also forgive you. After all, we are only human and you have changed your ways, well, mostly," he said which gained some laughter from around the room.

"Well said Harry, well said. We would all do well to remember that," Albus said looking around the room at every single person, his gaze lingering on Harry for a particularly long moment.

"Thank you Harry," Professor Snape said softly. "I do hope that we can improve our relationship now that we have made amends."

"Hmm, how about this then? We'll all start over. I'm Harry Potter and this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Severus nodded in acceptance. He understood what Harry was trying to do and agreed with it. It was far past time to put old school boy grudges aside and learn to work together, and possibly, even become friends. Okay, so friends with Black was stretching it but Remus was a definite possibility for a true friend.

Sirius and Remus also saw what Harry was doing and accepted it just as easily. It would be better for everyone this way and at least tensions wouldn't be so high within their little group anymore.  
"Well done Harry, well done!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together joyfully. "You have just accomplished what I have spent 20 years attempting to do. Excellent job my boy."

"Thank you Professor," Harry muttered as he turned red from embarrassment as everyone clapping him on the back or hugged him gently.

"A fine job indeed Albus," Minerva said. "You may just be right about this one Albus, though Merlin knows why you believed it to be so without any proof," she said in a whisper so that no one else would hear her.

"Ah, I knew from the minute young Mr. Potter was born Minerva, now we are merely seeing his true abilities, both magical and non, come to light. He will unify our world as it has never been unified before, and in the coming times of darkness, we will need that unity. Both within Hogwarts itself and outside of it" Albus said.

If they were to survive the coming war, unity was a must. They could not afford to be divided amongst their own ranks. Harry was their light in the darkness and he would unify their world once and for all, providing that he survived the upcoming year that was.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: All right, I am so sorry for the lack of updates but a lot has been happening in my life that has diverted my attention away from my writing. I am starting to get back in the flow of it but that could be disrupted at any moment due to my grandmother's death just yesterday. Writing does help me deal but it's hard right now. Don't worry though, I will update, just not as frequently as we would all wish. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews and for giving this story a chance. I know that it is very AU, particulary with the release of HBP. Speaking of, raise your hands if you're as shocked as I am! OMG! I could not bloody believe it! A huge thank you to my ever patient and kind beta enb2004 who has two fantastic HP stories! So, go and read them! Anyway, as promised, here is Chapter 13. Enjoy!

The next few days were incredibly awkward not only for Harry and Professor Snape alone, but for nearly everyone who was not used to seeing the softer side of their snarky potions Professor.

The tension was eased however by the fact that despite the sudden change (in the eyes of the students that was) in Snape's personality, he still retained his caustic and sarcastic demeanor. It was agreed upon by all that Snape just simply wouldn't be Snape if he didn't have a sarcastic or witty reply to even the most trivial of statements.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," Snape practically growled, but with an amused undertone, the next morning at the breakfast table. "As amusing as your antics are, I would appreciate being able to have breakfast without the eggs dancing all around my plate."

Fred and George looked at one another and laughed. "Don't look at us Professor, we didn't do it," Fred said.

"Look, our eggs are doing it as well," George added pointing his fork in the direction of his scrambled eggs which were doing a remarkable impression of an Irish jig.

In fact, everyone's eggs were dancing save for Remus and Sirius's, both of whom were grinning and watching everyone with smug expressions, which was highly suspicious in everyone else's opinion.

"Sirius," Harry groaned mockingly. He truly loved it when his godfather joked around. It showed that Sirius was truly recovering from his time in Azkaban.

"What?" Sirius said batting his eyes innocently and not fooling a single person at the table. This was the first meal Harry had been able to take with them in the Great Hall and he wanted it to be memorable.

"Sirius, Remus, you two are quite obviously responsible," Hermione said adapting what Harry and Ron privately called her Professor mode. Neither would be surprised if Hermione was to take a teaching position at Hogwarts one day in the far off future.

"Oh, and I suppose that you believe that because our eggs are the only ones that aren't doing some form of a dance, hmmm?" Remus said, eye brow raised in amusement.

"Exactly," Hermione said grinning. It would seem now that Harry was getting better that the Marauders were back in action.

"All right Hermione, we bow to your superior genius and admit that we are responsible for the highly amusing breakfast antics," Sirius said laughing.

"You two are pranksters?" Fred and George said together in awe. "Why didn't you say anything!" George said accusingly.

"Well my dear twins, that would be because your mother would have our heads if we were to influence you any more than we already have," Remus said grinning. He knew that the twins had no idea who they were and planned to take full advantage of the fact.

Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught on right away and started to howl with laughter knowing that the twins would become even more curious until their curiosity was satisfied. The rest of breakfast was bound to become very interesting to say.

"Fred, George! Don't you listen to those two. Remus is quite right, they've already been enough of an influence on you and Merlin knows you get into enough trouble as it is!" Molly said glaring at the two Marauders.

"I don't understand though," Fred said puzzled.

"Yeah, me either Remus. The only time that you've been an influence on us was when you taught us in our fifth year when we all thought that Sirius was a raving, murderous lunatic," George said.

"No offense," Fred said.

Sirius just grinned though. "None taken. I've been called worse, believe me."

Molly shook her finger at Sirius and Remus though while glaring at the twins. "Oh no you don't! I have enough trouble controlling them as it is! If you tell them, Merlin only knows what ideas they'll get into their thick heads!"

"Molly," Remus said soothingly. "It's going to come out eventually," he said.

"He's right Molly, after all, Harry is the heir and is bound to say something eventually that will give them the right idea, if he doesn't tell them straight out. Isn't that right, oh godson of mine?" Sirius said teasingly.

Harry didn't answer though as he was laughing too hard to. It was one of the best sights that Sirius had even seen. Anything, well, nearly anything, that made Harry happy was all right with him.

"Molly dear, you can't win against them," Arthur said patting her on the back reassuringly.

"Oh very well, tell them," she said, giving up.

Fred and George grinned and leaned forward eagerly. If their mother didn't want them to know whatever it was that Sirius and Remus wanted to tell them, it was bound to be good.

"As you two more than likely recall, you could never prank me during your fifth year and I bet you've always wondered why," Remus said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Fred and George nodded and motioned for them to continue and to hurry it up, not being the most patient of people. Then again, Weasley's as a rule were rather impatient and prone to quick tempers. It was a red head trait after all.

"Why Padfoot, I do think that the twins are becoming a bit impatient, wouldn't you say?" Remus said teasingly.

"I quite agree Moony, what do you think Prongs Jr.?" Sirius said.

Fred and George gaped and looked back and forth between Remus and Moony. "You're... you're..." they stuttered.

"Yes, we the Marauders are proud to be at your full service should you need any advice our young protégées," Remus and Sirius said together in scary unison.

"You said Prongs too," Fred said finally getting his voice back, although it was somewhat higher in pitch than normal.

"Which one of you is Prongs and Wormtail too come to think of it," George echoed.

"Ah, I didn't say Prongs my fellow miscreants, I said Prong's Junior," Sirius said.

"The one and only heir to the Marauders, as of yet," Remus said proudly.

"And the holder of our legend. The Marauders map," Sirius said equally as proud.

"HARRY!" the twins exclaimed together. "You're, you're the son of a Marauder!"

"Umm, yeah, guilty as charged I suppose," Harry said finally recovering from his laughing fit. The faces the twins had though was threatening to make him burst out into laughter again though and he wasn't the only one.

Fred and George gaped at him and then at Sirius and Remus, and then again at Harry. "Harry! How could you not have told us," Fred said in a mock hurt voice.

"What, and have him rob everyone of this glorious moment? I don't think so," Ron laughed.

The twins turned and stared at Ron this time. "Hold it one minute," Fred said dangerously.

"You knew about this and didn't tell us either!" George exclaimed.

"Yep!" Ron said grinning. He knew the twins were going to kill him but it didn't matter, their reactions were more than worth the price.

"Ron, we can forgive Harry for not telling us because he is the heir to the Marauders and one doesn't go around broadcasting that type of information. But you! You, have no excuse," Fred said drawing his wand.

"He's right little brother and you are about to get a little lesson on why you should tell your brothers anything and everything that involves the said Marauders," George said drawing his wand as well.

"Boys! This is Harry's first breakfast out of the hospital wing," Mrs. Weasley said in exasperation. "If you must get revenge on Ron, then do it after breakfast and far away from your father and I!" she exclaimed.

"Dost my ears deceive me, or did mother just actually give the twins permission to take revenge upon Ron?" Percy questioned.

"You're not imagining things Percy because we all heard the same thing," Bill said unbelievingly.

"You heard me all right," Mrs. Weasley said. "For now though, let's just enjoy breakfast please?"

"Okay mum," Fred and George said as they reluctantly put their wands away. "Anyway, Sirius, or should I say Padfoot, who is Wormtail?" Fred asked.

Sirius and Remus scowled, their faces darkening with rage at the thought of the traitorous little rat.

"We don't really speak of him," Harry said sensing that Remus and Sirius didn't want to have to explain.

"Why not?" George asked noticing that Ron and Hermione looked almost as furious as Remus and Sirius at the mention of Wormtail.

Harry sighed but resolved himself to telling the twins. They had the right to know, especially now that they were family. "Wormtail betrayed my parents to Voldemort and joined with him and helped to resurrect Voldemort," he said shuddering at the last part.

"No," Fred and George whispered as it dawned on them just who Wormtail was.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sirius said bitterly.

"Wormtail was none other than one of our supposed best friends, Peter Pettigrew," Remus said scowling.

"No! A Marauder, betray one of their own!" Fred and George said in shock.

"We never thought that something like that would happen either," Sirius said grimly. "Goes to show you how wrong we were and how stupid I was," he said bitterly.

"Sirius, we've been through this before," Remus said patting Sirius on the shoulder reassuringly. "None of us had any inkling that Peter was working for Voldemort. You are not to blame."

"If you say so," Sirius grumbled.

"He does and so do I," Harry said. "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I haven't had a decent game of Quidditch since last summer and I for one need to get in shape again. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione snorted in disgust. "I need to get some practice in if I'm to get Wood's spot as Keeper!"

"Harry! You've only just gotten out of the hospital wing," Mrs. Weasley moaned. "If Madame Pomfrey were to see you..."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't," Bill said grinning.

"Mm hmm," Charlie said. "Besides, I've been aching to go against you as seeker Harry. Ron, the twins, Ginny, and even Percy have been tormenting me constantly with declarations of how good you are and how your better than me!" he exclaimed.

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of going against Charlie who was legendary for his seeker skills. "Finally! Some decent competition!" he exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed at that and nodded their heads knowingly. "Malfoy doesn't hold a candle to you Harry. All he does is mark you and try to reach the snitch before you do when you find it! Ha! As if," Ron said happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ginny said.

The teens and the young adults in the room nodded excitedly and headed out for the pitch before anyone could protest.

"Well, do you think we should go and watch?" Molly asked.

"I know I want to," Sirius said getting up. "It's not every day that I get to watch Harry fly," he said wistfully.

"Soon Padfoot, soon," Remus said soothingly knowing exactly what was going through Sirius' mind.

"I'll just run ahead and get Minerva. She would never forgive me for not telling her about a match between Harry and Charlie, her two star seekers," Albus said.

"We'll meet you on the pitch then Albus," Remus said.

Everyone around the table nodded and headed for the pitch to tell the teens to wait for Albus and Minerva before they started playing. After all, they were all smart enough to know that if they didn't let McGonagall watch the game of the century, she would have their hides, quite literally. And who were they to deny Minerva the pleasure of watching the game of the century? The fact that she could transfigure them all into newts was also a very good incentive.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, I am so sorry about the lack of updates but a lot has happened to me over the past couple of months. Along with my grandmother's death, my laptop also died on me and I lost all of my files up until just recently. So once again, I am so sorry about the delay. Thank you all so much for your reviews and sticking with me. A huge thank you goes to my ever patient beta enb2004. Thank you so much girl! I love you! So, as promised, here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, he was at first overcome by memories of the 3rd task. He swallowed heavily as everyone else went on. There it was, the beautiful pitch he loved. The last time he had seen it though, it had still be a maze, a maze which had killed Cedric in the end.

"Hey Harry! "You coming or what?" Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes at his improper grammar.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Harry whispered feeling the beginning of tears burning behind his eyes. No, he would not give into his feelings here! Not with everyone around! He would not be weak around them, not again!

So caught up in his mental anguish, Harry never saw Ron and Hermione come back over to him and became quite startled when Hermione gently touched his arm.

"Harry?" she asked softly, feeling him recoil under her touch, something he had never done before. At least, not with her. If she ever got a hold of that fat muggle, well, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. No one harmed Harry and got away with it. Hermione Granger was not a witch one wanted to cross paths with when she was very angry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ron and Hermione exchanged concerned and puzzled glances. "Sorry for what Harry? You haven't done anything, at least, not that I know of anyway," Ron said trying to lighten the moment.

"I... I don't know if I can go onto the pitch," Harry whispered, his thoughts not truly in the present but in the past.

"Why not Harry?" Ron asked puzzled. Never before had Harry been reluctant to go the Quidditch pitch. Normally, one couldn't get him away from it!

"Oh Ron, don't you know anything?" Hermione said unknowingly bringing a smile to Harry's otherwise solemn and grief stricken face. "It's all right if you don't want to go back onto the pitch just yet Harry. If I were in your shoes, I'm not sure I would want to either," she said sympathetically.

That's when it clicked for Ron just why Harry seemed to be so afraid of going on the pitch. The Third Task of course. How could he have been so stupid! "Oh Harry, I'm sorry mate. I didn't realize that you would still associate the pitch with the maze," Ron said while gently patting Harry on the back.

Harry again winced but didn't pull back this time, having seen Ron's movements. "It's just... it's just so hard," he whispered.

"Ah! There you are Harry," Dumbledore said from behind them. "Now, why aren't you three on the pitch already getting warmed up? I'm sure you could use a little bit of practice after not having played all year," he said cheerfully.

"Um sir, Harry's not sure if he wants to go back onto the pitch right now," Hermione said.

"Why ever not Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said truly puzzled until she realized the last time Harry had been on the pitch had been during the Third Task. And then, like it had with Hermione, it dawned on her. "Mr. Potter, Harry, I can't say I understand what you have been through for I have not. There is one thing I do know however," she said gently.

"What's that Professor?" Harry said tiredly.

"Harry, you have a gift for Quidditch that I haven't seen in many many years. Oliver was right when he said you could play for England one day. However, by not walking onto that pitch right now Harry, you are letting Voldemort win, even if it is unintentional on his part. Quidditch in one of the things that defines who you are, it's one of the things you love to do most. By giving that up, you're letting him win," she said softly.

Harry's emerald eyes hardened at the thought. McGonagall was right. Quidditch was one of the things he loved most. Was he truly willing to give it up because of his lingering fear and guilt about what happened in the maze? The Quidditch pitch and the maze weren't one and the same. The maze had just happened to have been located on the pitch. No, he would not let his fear and guilt rule him, not when it came to Quidditch. "You're right Professor. Let's go," he said before walking off with Ron and Hermione following besides him.

McGongall shook her head in wonder as she watched Harry walk onto the pitch for the first time since that fateful June day. "That boy will never cease to amaze me with his courage and wisdom that goes far beyond his age."

"Ah, but what of your own wisdom Minerva? I could not have said what you did any better myself. You have a way with him Minerva, a connection if you will. I do believe we should encourage that connection," Dumbledore said.

"It was the same with his mother," she said wistfully. "Lily was truly a special child. It makes sense that her son is as well. Come though, there's a Qudditch match to watch and I for one am looking forward to watching Harry squash Charlie like a bug!"

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Oh? And what makes you so sure that Harry will beat Charlie?"

Minerva glared at him. "I know every seeker that my Quidditch team has ever had. I know their strengths, their weaknesses, and the range of their talent. While Charlie certainly is brilliant, he has nothing on Harry. Harry was born to fly and you know that as well as I Albus Dumbledore!"

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But I do so love riling you up my dear," he said before walking slightly ahead of her.

"Men," she scoffed and proceeded to catch up with Dumbledore.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Harry are you sure you're ready for this?" Hermione said pacing worriedly while Harry put on his Quidditch robes. "You can take your time you know, no one would blame you."

"Hermione! If Harry say's he's ready, he's ready. Right mate?" Ron asked, though he was trying to hide the note of uncertainty in his voice.

Harry noticed it of course but didn't say anything. He knew that his friends were just worried about him. "I'll be fine you guys. Professor McGonagall was right. I won't let Voldemort rule my life, well, the social part of my life anyway," he said noticing his friends disbelieving glances.

"That's the attitude I want to hear!" Fred said coming up from behind Harry.

"Who cares about that slimy old git anyway? He's got nothing on you!" Fred said.

Harry smiled at the twins which soon turned to a frown when he noticed they were suited up for a game. "Hey! Why aren't you guys suited up for the game!"

"Ah, well, we have a little problem with the numbers you see. Not enough people to have a real game. So, we decided for you and Charlie to have a little seeker match all on your own. We'll release the snitch and whoever catches it first, wins," Fred explained.

Harry frowned but accepted it. "All right, but I was really looking forward to a real game of Quidditch."

The twins laughed as they led the way out onto the pitch. "Trust me Harry, by the time Christmas comes you'll be up to your ears in Quidditch," George said grinning at Fred.

Harry looked suspiciously from twin to twin. "What do you two know that I don't?" he said accusingly.

"Why nothing little brother," Fred said.

"Nothing much that is!" George said before running off to the stands with Fred right besides him.

"Mental those two," Hermione said borrowing Ron's favorite phrase. "What? They are!" Hermione said noticing Ron's expression of shock before she too walked over to the stands to grab a good seat.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "Women," they muttered together.

"You had better go grab a seat Ron," Harry said. "Looks like Charlie's just been informed about the change of plans too."

"Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!" Ron said as he quickly headed for the stands.

Harry nodded and then looked back over at Charlie who nodded at him. Together, they both walked out to the pitch and met in the middle of the field where Professor McGonagall now stood.

"All right gentlemen, are you ready for this seeker competition?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry and Charlie answered together.

"Good. Weasley! Release the snitch!" she said.

For a second, the snitch buzzed around Harry and Charlie before disappearing into the pitch.

"On my whistle then gentlemen," McGonagall said.

Seconds later the whistle blew and Harry flew up into the air. He did a quick loop around the field enjoying the rush of flying again before going into a steep dive.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione shout worriedly but he paid her no mind. He had a snitch to find. Almost lazily, he circled around the pitch looking for the flash of gold he knew to be the snitch. Charlie though was actively searching and going into dives and loops searching for it.

Harry went a bit higher up knowing that he had a better chance of seeing the snitch from a higher vantage point. Sure enough only seconds later, he saw a flash of gold right beside Ginny in the stands. The only problem though was that Charlie had noticed it only second later and he was much closer.

Without a second thought, Harry aimed the Firebolt straight down and dived for the snitch which was still hovering only inches in front of Ginny. Seeing that Charlie was getting even closer, Harry put all his will power into making the Firebolt go faster as he dove.

Just when Charlie was about to reach for the snitch, Harry flew even faster and dived right in front of Charlie and grasped the snitch just as Charlie's hand brushed by him. Breathing heavily, he dropped out of the dive and held up the snitch triumphantly before looking around for the first time since the match had begun. Everyone's mouths were open and Ginny looked as though she was going to faint.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked as he pulled up in front of her on his broom.

"Yeah, sure," she said in an odd, high pitched voice.

"Congratulations Harry! Now I know what Ron and the twins have been talking about all this time. Man, I knew you could fly after watching you go up against that dragon, but wow!" Charlie said shaking his head in wonder.

"Thank you Charlie," Harry said blushing fiercely.

"Still, I know you wanted to win but did you have to prove your skills by scaring us all half to death!" Charlie said suddenly as he hugged Harry in mid air. "I don't think anyone here thought that you'd be able to pull out of that dive!"

"What? I wasn't going that fast or that steep," Harry said.

Charlie just laughed though as he and Harry traveled back down to the ground. "Oh Harry, ever the modest one. Come on, time for you to face the music," he said as they landed.

"Huh?" was all Harry had time to say before Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly converged on him in one huge group hug.

"HARRY POTTER! Do you have any idea of how badly you just scared us all!" Molly said with a hand on her chest.

"Um, no, not until just now anyway," Harry said sheepishly. He hadn't meant to scare anyone with his dive. What was the big deal anyway? It was only a little dive if from rather high up.

"Ah, don't listen to them Harry. They worry to much," Ron said jumping into the group.

"Where in the hell did you learn to dive like that Harry!" George said practically jumping up and down with glee.

"I've always done dives, you know that George. Oliver showed me back in my first year," Harry said.

"Regular dives that normal people make, yes, but not the one you just did! Hermione, did you record that?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked still in shock somewhat from Harry's dangerous move.

"Wicked!" George and Fred said together. "We'll have to send Oliver a copy and England too! Harry, obviously you don't realize this, but you're better than Krum! The Quidditch teams are going to be swarming all over you for you to join them!" George said.

"They're right Harry," Professor Dumbledore said moving in to join the group. "I've seen many fantastic Quidditch players in my life but you my dear boy beat them all."

"That's an understatement," McGonagall said speaking for the first time since Harry had initially landed.

"Really, I can't be that good," Harry said quite shyly.

"Oh Harry, yes, you are that good!" Sirius said sweeping his godson in to a hug.

"One day, you'll see it for yourself," Remus said quietly. He knew what Harry was thinking as he himself had had similar thoughts many years ago.

"If you say so," Harry said.

Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore laughed. "Yes Harry, we say so. Now, let's get back inside before Madame Pomfrey finds out what all the fuss is about." Dumbledore said.

Everyone laughed and headed inside with their spirits high. For the first time since the Third Task, the upcoming war and the Dursley's were forgotten about in light of happier events. For every calm in the storm, however, the true inferno lies just behind it, bidding it's time and waiting for the precise moment to strike, and strike it would.

TBC  



End file.
